Flashbacks
by GothicCheshire
Summary: To a time that was, to a time that is, and a time that shouldn't have been. *reposting, details for why found in 'The Return, apologies, people!*
1. The Beginning

_Well I'm back and with a sequel! That is right, a sequel. This story hit me out of the blue and I have thought of nothing except that for ages and making it work. It was originally a light hearted thing but soon evolved into something much more sinister. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the monsters from my old story The Return, which by the way you will most likely have to read to understand why he is in a job as crazy as teaching and also the ones that you do not recognize. _

* * *

"Ok people, you had homework, now lets see who did it." A medium sized purple lizard- monster named Randall said in a slightly bored tone from his position at the head of the class. "You know the drill, you finished it hand it up, you didn't beg for mercy." His voice turned menacing and a couple kids flinched. "Ok…that would be Louise, Skyler, Rick, Will, and Kyle that didn't do their homework, start begging now."

Louise looked up with her one bright blue eye and said in a slightly trembling voice, "I forgot…"

"What kind of odd excuse is that?" Randall asked her his eyebrow (if you can call it that) rising.

"Well it was a busy weekend, and I had friends over and all sorts of things… I'm sorry." She plucked at the blue feathers serving her as hair.

"That may be but it will be YOU not me that will fail this grade if you don't start getting your act together Louise." Randall said, "You get one more day to do it and if it isn't here by tomorrow you get a no pass, get it?" Louise nodded slowly looking immensely relieved that that was the only thing he had to say about it. "Ok now Skyler, your reason, or were you one of the people that she asked to come over?"

"Same reason." Skyler said hanging her head, the purple strands covering her wolfish features, "I almost finished it, but it is still not done."

"What sort of almost, yours or mine?"

"I could get it in to you by lunch."

"Hey, you do that and you get a shiny gold star, would you like that?"

"Not really…."

"Neither would I come to think about it... Rick what is your sob story?"

"Too many sports." He looked up at Randall with a slight smirk revealing nasty looking needle like teeth as though daring him to say something.

"When you want to lie, make sure to make eye contact, and not look away first. It is a sure fire way to tell if you are lying or not. However even with that pitiful attempt I am going to let you have ONE day to finish it, if you don't hand it to me by the end of the day…" He focused on the other person raising his hand while Rick ran through what he said.

"Wait, did you just tell me how to lie to somebody?" Rick asked looking surprised.

"I don't know, _I_ wasn't paying attention." Randall answered looking around a bit. "Will, you do realize that I haven't gotten anything from you for a few days now right?"

"Yes…" He shuffled a little in his seat his six eyes fixed on the floor.

"What is the deal? Do you just not care, or do you need help in which case I am perfectly able to assist you at lunch. They follow me around anyway, so that should work well…" Randall shuddered quietly and quite a few giggled.

Randall had slowly become the most popular teacher in the whole school, and because of that almost everyone would stop to talk to him when he walked past. It was mainly because of his work in Monsters Inc, but also due to the events that followed. Randall was not reacting well, almost shouting at the last kid and sending him running in the opposite direction leaving a rather annoyed Randall standing behind.

"Now Kyle… well this is a shock, what's up?" Randall asked looking amused.

"Ummm…. I had my dad help and well………..you know…" Kyle looked at the ground in a subdued fashion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait….did you say you had your DAD, as in Mike Wazowski, the one we all voted most likely to fail high school, who actually didn't manage to do that so kudos to him, help you do your homework?" Yes you read that right, Kyle was actually the son of Mike Wazowski, and now Celia Wazowski that had been married for a couple of years now, 12 to be exact and Kyle was their son, the exact image of Mike, only with a blue eye, not green. At the moment Kyle was nine years old, along with most of the kids.

"Yes…." Kyle sighed out looking in the opposite direction.

"Ok I have got to see this, do you have it with you? I promise I will give you more time to do it I just want to see what he did." Randall zipped over to him as he nodded and lifted up a paper that was wadded up into a little ball, and had obviously had been forced to be as small as possible. Randall quickly unrolled it and scanned it, as he did so his mouth stretched wider, and wider as a smirk of amusement slowly twisted up the corners of his mouth. When he came to one answer he paused, did a little double take and snickered horribly and seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. "I'm going to keep this, ok Kyle?"

"Sure, just don't grade it." Kyle said slowly.

"Oh I won't grade it for YOU, your dad on the other hand…." Randall had a slightly sneaky look plastered on his face. "Anyway, you know the other part of the drill, place homework on desk, and return to seat." There was a small amount of shuffling as they all moved to place it on the desk while Randall stood there for a minute becoming a sort of monster road block. Randall knew it, and all the students understood it, he hated teaching, and he hated kids…well some kids. However it was the only thing he could do owing to a certain agreement he made in order to stay out of jail.

"Soooo….well now that we've handed in our homework, lets all just start working on math right?" Randall spent the rest of the first part of the lesson teaching them tricks and other things to help them in that subject.

The class was very behind owing to the fact that they had had another teacher at one point and well… Let's just say that she was completely horrible at teaching and the class had suffered. Randall at the moment was the only thing that was keeping them from falling into complete idiocy, and returning them to their proper level as mostly all of them had failed their grade a period of times. When the lunch bell sounded it left quite a few monsters feeling rather accomplished.

Kyle stayed behind and so did Will, Louise, and Skyler as the four of them were going to work on their assignments, Rick had run off again. Randall paused grading some of the papers yet always coming back to one particular crumbled up paper and snickering. "So…anywhere near finishing Skyler? You guys really didn't need to stay behind; this is one of your only pieces of homework missed."

"Almost," she said rubbing her nose quietly as she reread one of the questions puzzling it out. She ran a hand through her purple hair as she tapped her lip with her pointed teeth. Louise's eyebrow rose at the point he made and then returned to looking confused as she rubbed her rather pointed chin with a tentacle like finger. Meanwhile Will looked up at Randall with his eyes narrowed and then returned to scribbling madly as he answered every question without a second thought. Kyle slowly mumbled under his breath, moving his pen up and down the sheet looking irritated.

Randall shook his head slowly at the obvious determination and snickered. "You guys are crazy, you should eat, so scram."

"No." Skyler answered, "I don't eat lunch anyway, for that matter you aren't eating anything either." Randall picked up his infamous spray-bottle perched on the edge of his desk and sprayed her with it a few times.

"Earth to Skyler, come in Skyler, I am a teacher, you are a student if I say do something you do it. I say JUMP, you say "how hi?" and right now I say that you need to eat so get lost. You go with her ok?" Randall stood up and raised an eyebrow, "Or do I have to make you?" They ran. Randall gave a quick snicker, "I still have it, eat that Sullivan."

Randall gave a quick glance at the door and turned back to the desk. "I hate school..."

* * *

"Sully I've got to tell you, Randall is going to give Kyle an A for sure." A loud, rather grating voice shouted out from the middle of the Laughfloor. It was coming from a rather loud mouthed employee at the fine establishment of M.I. He was Mike Wazowski, and at the moment he was blissfully chatting away to his best friend James P. Sullivan, or Sully to his friends.

"Yeah, well I'm sure he will give him something." Sully said chuckling, "remember you weren't exactly the academic high in school?"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, look Sul, neither were you."

"Yeah you're right there buddy, course Randall was the genius, remember?" 

"Don't remind me, remember how many grades he skipped? Wait did you say he was the genius? Well no duh, he's teaching now, he has to be good, see Sully; you need to think before you speak." Mike rolled his eye, looking oddly superior. Sully shook his head at the thought of MIKE telling him to think.

"Oh wait, Sully I almost forgot, Randall said he would check up on the stats screen after he gets done with some of the homework he had to grade." Mike said suddenly, Sully nodded and then paused.

"And he told, YOU this?" Sully asked his eyebrow rising at the thought.

"No, he told Kyle, who told me...Smoochie-Poo!" Mike suddenly shouted out as he looked behind his friend, at the advancing figure.

"Googely-Bear." Celia, nicknamed Smoochie-Poo, cooed smiling at Mike her snake hair hissing with pleasure as she came into view of her husband. A couple of the workers paused to look at them shaking their heads, but it was quite obvious that this wasn't unusual owing to the fact that they were continuing with their work. She kissed him gently and Sully gave a quick gag before they looked up.

"So any calls for me?" Sully asked quickly as Celia focused on him.

"Oh, right, well aparently we need to check on some of the new recruits, they aren't doing so hot at the moment, and inspiration is lacking. Um....Mr. Bile couldn't get into work today due to the fact that he landed on his jacks too hard the other day, well you remember." There was a brief collective shudder. "I sure hope the human kid he was supposed to get to laugh for him is ok and wasn't scarred for life..."

"Let's talk about something else." Mike said quickly.

"Ohh I got one, how about how much grief you are going to get from Randall after helping Kyle with his homework?" Celia said suddenly.

"Ok you know what you two... You are really not funny." With that Mike turned around and left to start work after his short break, leaving the two laughing their heads off.

* * *

Time passed at Kyle's school and they went through lessons that pushed them to their limit, as Randall was a rather tough teacher. A good one, and a popular one, but a tough one all the same.

"To be or not to be...that is the question. Guess what you guys, today we are starting Shakespeare!" Randall said loudly grinning. This was met with a horrified gasp as every student stared at him with a terrified expression on their faces. "Just kidding." Once again the entire class responded with a sigh of relief. "Really though we are doing a small novel, if you don't want to read it, then too bad you have to, it is expected, at your _proper_ level."

The class let out a moan, Randall usually gave them snide comments about being quite a few grades under their correct one, then again that was probably what kept them zooming along, the idea that they could prove him wrong. Randall liked doing that, twisting their minds into doing what he wanted them to do. Good old reverse psychology worked every time.

"What book?" Kyle asked slowly looking worried.

"Well there are a couple we could do, I would suggest Lord of the Rings by, J.R.R Tolkien since this is human literature we are supposed to be doing for this unit, but…maybe it is too advanced…hmm…C.S. Lewis anyone? Or we could go really angsty and scary and go for Edgar Allen Poe. I think I read him at your age, although in all honesty I think I read everything…" His green eyes shifted out of focus for a minute as he slowly was caught in slight reminiscence. He blinked twice and looked around.

"Well you have any ideas? I always hated reading what the school wanted me to read so I am giving you a choice, only rule is it should be in the proper level. Any suggestions?" Randall cocked an eyebrow and waited for a response.

"Wait, wait, wait, you are letting us decide?" Ryan asked looking surprised.

"Didn't I just say that, what is it am I speaking Japanese or something?" Randall asked sarcastically.

"No it's just that…"

"Well if you want me to decide I will, I don't have to…" The school bell rang. "Alright you all get to tell me what book you want, ok? Make sure it is in your level, or above, not below! Kyle you're with me again." Randall shook his head, "I swear I am going to refuse to take you to your dads work soon ya' got that?" Randall's usual way of talking was slowly creeping up, and Kyle snickered.

"Well then dad gets mad, tells Sully, Sully gets worried, Roz gets suspicious, you get in trouble, and I don't get a ride, anything else I missed?" Kyle said numbering off the events on his fingers.

"Well for a kid a couple grades behind, ya' aren't all that unintelligent; I still can't believe you are Mike Wazowski's son."

"Would you please stop taking cracks at my dad? He might not be perfect but he is my dad." Kyle answered in slight exasperation.

"Touché…" They headed out Randall snatching his stuff and Kyle grabbing his backpack.

"By the way, I still can't believe you failed me on that project we did, it wasn't my fault, and you avoided me."

"I warned ya' it was gonna be tough, and it was _my_ life story…" Randall snapped back shaking his head.

"Whatever." Kyle paused for a minute and they walked out of the old school building into the bright sunlight that temporarily blinded them. "They need a new lighting system; it's so dark in there!"

"Tell me about it." Randall was blinking twice as fast as Kyle and looking extremely uncomfortable, he was rather light sensitive among other things. They hopped into the car as they came to it, a small one, but perfect, not to mention oddly manufactured so Randall didn't have a hard time driving. They went out; Kyle relaxing in the back seat, any break from his dads driving was a good thing.

They drove along at a rather leisurely pace finally pulling up to the great company itself, Monsters Incorporated. Randall made a small face but it was temporary as they strolled into the factory. Laughs and smiles greeted them and a couple waved at Randall and Kyle, Kyle grinned and waved back, Randall growled and stayed sullen.

"Geeze Mr. Sourpuss, lighten up!" Celia said grinning at Randall who cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ok, so you really don't like all the new changes, but come on, its fun!"

"Your point?" Randall asked her snickering.

"You really just love to be difficult don't you?" Celia asked putting a tentacle hand on her hip and looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Of course I do, took ya long enough to notice, oh and by the way…you're on hold." Randall pointed to the one blinking light on her many phones and left, leaving Kyle and his mom to share slightly aggravated glances, as Celia frantically took the caller out of hold. Randall walked down the familiar halls to the Laughfloor a smirk on his mouth and a slight bounce in his step. He was going to have fun pestering Wazowski.

"Hey Randall, over here!" Sully called out waving; Randall shook his head slightly and made his way over pausing to give a brief hello to Fungus, who was second in position to Mike Wazowski. "Hey! So you were going to fix it?"

"I told you I would so yes, what exactly is wrong with it?" Randall asked his eyebrow cocking.

"Turn around see for yourself." Sully answered. Randall rolled his eyes.

"I know it isn't showing anything, do you have any idea why?" Randall snapped.

"Nope, no clue."

"So you are hoping I will just climb up there and fix it without having a single idea what is wrong with it?" Randall was fast approaching exasperation and his menacing posture was one of the things that really gave it away.

"Weeeelllll….yes…." Sully answered slowly, Randall grumbled under his breath.

"I hate you I hope you realize that." Randall slithered up the wall and looked at the display monitor flipping back a panel and examining it. "Your fuse is blown…"

"Oh, is that it?" Sully asked looking up at him.

"Yes that is it; you called me over here for a blown fuse."

"Well I just figured that since it was so, well big, there would be more to it…" Sully said rubbing the back of his neck and cocking his head to the side.

"Just because something is big doesn't make it complex, just look at you." Randall snapped at him, Sully nodded for a second until it registered exactly what Randall had said to him. He laughed and slowly shook his head.

"You love to be difficult. Hey, what kind of fuses does it need?"

"Hey, you own this company you tell me. I am just here to fix whatever it is and get out; come to think of it you can do it." Randall paused for a minute looked down and suddenly pushed out from the wall and flipped landing on the ground in a crouch. Sully paused looking surprised.

"How many feet was that?"

"About 11, why?" Randall brushed himself off, and turned to look at him, then noticed the green eyeball entering the room. A rather evil smirk slowly formed on his face, and he suddenly chuckled humorlessly, leaning back against the wall as he did so. Mike looked up and saw him; he checked his stance and fixed Randall with a death glare, which was defused by an even more deadly glare from Randall.

"Lizard-Boy." Mike stated looking at him in contempt.

"Nice to see you too Wazowski, nice job in helping Kyle with his homework by the way. I'm impressed…" Randall said smiling in a less sinister way, Sully noticed the rather evil twinkle in his green eyes though and took a step back and smiled. Celia and Kyle had also showed up looking at him in worry.

"Really? You aren't going to make fun of it or anything?" Mike asked.

"Nope, I am going to tear every last shred of self-confidence ya' have to bits and then spit on them." Randall answered grinning widely. "Not really, I'm not that evil, but the point remains. Next time I want kindergarten answers I will ask you, however keep out of the older stuff, ok?"

"What do you mean kindergarten answers? They were expertly presented…"

"For someone that cares more about presentation than the actual quality of work." Randall shot down looking amused.

"Well maybe if you stopped to look at the way it was presented the quality would become clearer."

"Maybe if ya' spent more time thinkin' of the right answers, then makin' it look neat you would have gotten more then one question right. Out of twenty I might add…" Randall was smiling wider now.

"One right? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL I AM NOT STUPID!" Mike shouted out.

"I don't recall sayin' that…" Randall answered his grin going wider once again.

"Why you slimy no good excuse for a reptile, I did not get B's to get slammed by you!" Mike exclaimed his mouth twisting down.

"You got all B's? Really? I'm impressed Wazowski, for someone like you….However you did only get one right, sorry!" Randall had cocked an eyebrow and his grin faded to be replaced by a thoughtful smirk. "Okay, you want to prove you're not stupid, then fine, I shall quiz you, see how you do and there we go." Mike's mouth fell open.

"QUIZ ME! YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!" Mike shouted.

"Well unfortunately for the both of us I am. Ready, ya' get three wrong answers, _only_ three." Randall stressed the 'only' when Mike looked ready to protest. "Ok, question one, when was Monstropolis first founded and by whom?" Mike's mouth opened and he paused for a minute…

"I know this, I know this, don't rush me now…." Mike paused looking around frantically. Randall looked surprised, he had leaned forward slightly.

"Ummm…uhhhh…Waternoose, 1673…no wait, that is wrong…umm, 14…14 something or other." Mike looked up at the ceiling and looked down. Finally managing to blurt out the correct answer, Randall looked up at this and smirked,

"I am going to have fun with this, I can tell…"

The quizzing session lasted for actually quite a while until finally after around ten minutes and a few questions about quantum physics definitions and workings Mike was shot down. Randall gave a low whistle and a light smile.

"Not too bad Wazowski… Not too bad…" Randall turned around at that and walked back to the display board. "You really have no idea if you have the right fuses or not?"

"Nope not really…have any ideas? You are the mechanic after all…"

"Unless you have…" Randall was interrupted with a sudden burst of static from the display board. Everyone looked up in total shock as it flickered briefly then turned on. "What the…"

"A blown fuse Randall? Doesn't look blown to me, looks perfectly fine, maybe it needed aired out?"

"This is ridiculous… I swear that was blown when I looked at it…" Randall slithered back up the wall and examined it briefly, his expression slowly turned to one of complete and total shock as it registered that the fuse wasn't blown and it was working perfectly. Randall slithered down the wall with a look of surprise on his face soon replaced by a questioning uncertainty.

"Randall…you ok?" Sully asked seeing his rather dazed look. Randall's emerald eyes snapped up to look at him. Sully was surprised to see the level of animosity and hate in them before he blinked, and it was replaced by a look of something bordering fear.

"I…have to go…sorry, I will work on it later, let me know if there are any problems with anythin' else. I'll be here…" Randall left slowly still looking dazed leaving an odd silence behind him as they stared after him in something bordering concern.

"What was THAT all about?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know Mikey…"

"Do you think he is ok?" Kyle asked.

"I hope he is," Celia replied looking after the retreating figure.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sully asked worriedly.

"I don't know…but I hope it isn't too serious…" Celia said biting her lower lip.

"What if it is?" Mike asked.

"Then we help him through it." Kyle said stubbornly.

* * *

_Well…that's the first chapter expect an update soon. I finished this before I started posting it…Who's on top of things for once?_


	2. Colors and Shades

_Here's Johnny! Just kidding…it's only a new chapter so you know the details, own nothing, no gain; I don't even own the quote up above this! So read, review, and get p-syched! Heck with it, I don't even own the p-syched thing, _curse you originality free world!

_Disclaimer: No don't own…leave me alone. Don't want anything either._

* * *

Randall stumbled into his home that he shared with his sister and best friend and slammed the door shut, placing his back on it quickly. He was breathing hard and seemed a little uptight. Randall walked past the kitchen where his sister Rachel was busy making dinner, and Cyrus who was busy ruining dessert, without giving them more then a fleeting glance as they said hello and asked him how his day was. Rachel looked after him with a worried glance then looked over to Cyrus who shook his head and shrugged. Rachel noticed what he was doing to the cookies and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.

Randall meanwhile had slipped into his room and closed the door. He turned around slowly and looked over to the many pointless gadgets on the shelves. Randall's eyes shifted around in an uneasy way as he sighed. The many shining objects seemed to peer down at him in a harsh way as the moonlight was reflected off them oddly. He paused for a minute and ran a hand through his fronds.

_What are you doing Randall… _He thought to himself walking over to the adjoining bathroom and slipping in. He slid over to the mirror easily and stared at himself balefully. Randall peered at the scar on his head that came from his fronds down to his left eye. Reaching up he touched it with a slight grimace as after being reopened by Chris it had begun to sting more. Especially considering it never was properly healed in the first place. With a sigh he peered deeply into his reflections eyes which seemed to dim slowly until it was hard to tell the usual glimmer in the depths of them.

_Well it's finally happening…just hoped I had a bit more time to enjoy this life… maybe he will leave me alone a bit. _

"Can you hear me? I just want a little more time… that's all, more time. I don't want to hurt them… They didn't know I am sure of it, you saw them when they reacted to that…" Randall said quietly, "what do you think they will do when they see this?" He seemed to concentrate and slowly his color changed. The bright scales were dimmed and there were several scars that ran up and down the length of his body. Most of them looked poorly healed and one or two of them looked infected.

He went about dressing some of the worst ones with that same clear substance that he used after fighting Chris mumbling about the lack of competence the hospitals had towards Reptiles. Once finished he looked up and stared at himself once again. "Well…I guess they were right…you are nothing aren't ya'? Just some stupid reptile that thought he could prove them wrong. Well I suppose mommy and daddy know best, don't they?" Randall's voice took on a horribly sarcastic bitter tone and he sneered at his reflection.

Then with a quick movement he smashed the mirror with a reptilian fist. Shards of glass showered down onto the sink where the mirror used to be and on the floor around his feet. "OH great Randall, aren't you the GENIOUS! Now ya' broke the mirror… HOW you're gonna explain that to that sister of yours I have no idea…"

He shifted back to his normal coloring and leaned to the right, attaching his first two pairs of hands to the wall. With a jump he cleared the glass and slithered along the wall to the door, opening it and slithering into his bedroom. Turning the bathroom light out and closing the door with his tail before sliding under the covers and into bed.

"Ya' haven't even eaten anythin'…well if they aren't worried now, they will be tomorrow…" He slumped back down in bed and began attempting to go to sleep. However as time wore on he was finding less reasons to do so. Nightmares had always been a constant problem, but that wasn't what he was afraid of, no he was worried about something deadlier to him. Randall ultimately tried to stay awake, however as he tried something else grew, something stronger and more potent, an overwhelming urge to sleep. Finally, he just gave up and fell into darkness.

"Hello, long time no see…" Randall's eyes flew open to stare into a pair of dull emerald green eyes. He backed up quickly and looked around, then focused on the monster in front of him. The monster was black, with red on his frond tips and along his back in a stripe. Red also lined its eyes with an almost blood like quality. It looked just like Randall, only with two pairs of limbs, not four.

"What the heck do ya' think you're doing in this frame? You know ya' can't…"

He paused and took a better look around finally glancing down at himself as he noticed something a little off. He only had two pairs of limbs as well, the top set of both. Randall looked at him in slight surprise.

"Well, finally noticed did you? Thought ya' might enjoy it, always did find the 'extra's' a little restrictive didn't you? Especially when you didn't know what they were gonna do!" He broke out into a bone chilling laugh that echoed in the strange, empty, foggy atmosphere around them. Randall took a step back from him, looking wary.

"What's the matter? Afraid of yourself now, too?" The monster walked towards him lips parting in a snarl of pure, vicious amusement.

"Who needs to be afraid of you? Ya' couldn't get out of the second place position, to a FUR RUG as well! In fact I think I could have done better… " Randall snapped at it. "And you're NOT me!"

"Au contraire… Soon I will be you, and everything you want, and everything you think and feel will be MINE! However… Not yet, you're right, it would seem too sudden for ya' just to go out and kill them, no we're going to do this the proper way…"

"I knew horror movies did bad things to your mind but this is ridiculous…"

"Just remember this, movies don't create psychos… movies make psychos more creative…and that is the least of your worries." With another bone chilling laugh he faded out to be replaced by nothingness.

Randall's body shifted in his sleep, curling reflexively. Yet still didn't wake up. Rachel peeked in on him once and pulled a worried face, he didn't look very good, and so she decided to leave him there. Walking back to the kitchen she gave Cyrus a small shake of her head. "Don't think he'll be joining us…"

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" Cyrus asked slowly.

"It's a possibility, but you know Randall, one mention of how he is and he gets rather closed off." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Has he always been like that?" Cyrus asked raising a furry eyebrow at her.

"As long as I can remember I'd have to say yes, he never did like personal enquiries even from our parents…" Rachel smirked slowly, "In fact he once got into a little temper tantrum over that, it was quite amusing, he was yelling, dad was yelling, mom was yelling, I was cowering in a corner, and it turned out he had a fever of 102… If that doesn't tell you something about him, I don't know what does."

"102? Yeesh…what's the norm?"

"Depends, Randall IS reptilian but he has some mammal characteristics, as such his blood temperature varies, the norm would have to be 96 for him though…"

"Wow…that's high…" Cyrus said with a low whistle.

"I'm surprised he found the energy… Although come to think of it he ALWAYS had energy to argue…" Rachel smirked easily. "But that energy seemed to deplete when he had to defend himself. He wouldn't do it, would bow his head and let the comments wash over him like a flood. Almost seemed to think that he deserved them I'd say, although some of the time he snapped, and MAN would he snap…"

"I figured that bit out…" Cyrus said with an exaggerated flinch, and the two of them burst out laughing. "So, he has little or no regard for his health is what I'm hearing, is that right?"

"Very right, he's rather strange in that way… Fact is he doesn't seem to care much about himself, well not anymore at least. It's strange; I'd almost say he was a completely different person. The Randall I knew would NEVER be caught dead in school again, much less teaching, but now… It's odd…"

"Yeah, he did hate it didn't he? Although he did study like crazy though, but he said he wanted to do that to get out of school faster, and he definitely did that!" Cyrus pulled his cat face into a slightly confused expression, scratching at a tufted ear. "Why do you think that he decided to do that when he got back?"

"Possibly because it was the one place no one would expect him to go to. I mean it's like you said, of all the places, and all the occupations a TEACHER never once crossed my mind."

"I suppose, but don't you think his behavior is a little odd?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, just as long as he doesn't go around handing out candy, and singing, or at least singing about how wonderful life is, I'd say he is pretty much the same. He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

Dark, it was dark and pain; there was PAIN, the only two things the figures muddled mind could make out. He was lying on something that appeared to be an operation table, but there were no doctors here. The thing on the table writhed, but the straps were too tight. But when a noise came the writhing grew stronger, the being knew what would happen to him when they came. More pain.

"Ah, and there he is, what a lovely little beastie you are, and you're going to make me famous too, once I figure out what you are… But we can't kill you now can we? You're one of a kind… Aren't you lucky? Otherwise you'd be dead ages ago, although it's pretty likely that you wish you were dead now don't you?" The male human said as he stepped out of the shadows and ran a hand along the three fronds sticking from the figures head. The fronds were purple and the rest of the creature was purple as well, but it was faded, only a hint of purple remained. The creature flinched at the contact and pulled his head away causing the man to laugh.

He walked over to a nearby table and selected a sharp looking scalpel and a needle. He returned holding it and paused with it, slowly placing the scalpel onto the faint purple scaled chest. "This may sting a little…" With sharp angular precision it cut into it and….

* * *

Randall promptly woke up with a gasp of pure terror. His hands went to a scar on his chest and he shuddered. Tasting bile he quickly rushed into the bathroom, not bothering with the glass scattered on the floor and threw up. Shuddering some more he threw up again. Finally with a gasp he sat down next to the toilet and leaned against the wall.

"What's the matter Randall? Still scared of a mean human that hurt you?" His voice was soft ragged and sneering, it was coupled with a half crazed chuckle that was cut off like a record needle being pulled off.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone…" The voice was a whisper as he clutched his head seemingly in pain. Although it was doubted that it was physical. He gave a soft moan again and Rachel threw the bathroom door open. She took one look and gasped.

"RANDALL!!" She ran over to him, once again not bothering with the glass on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you ok?" Randall's only response was to lean into her a bit more and let out another moan. That was odd in itself; he had never sought direct comfort before and was more likely to shove her away. But she simply pulled him tighter and helped him up. Taking him over to the bed she lay him down and propped him upright. Retreating to the bathroom, this time mindful of the glass, she flushed the toilet and left coming in again to sweep up the glass.

"I think I'm going to have to call you in sick won't I?" She asked him. Randall blinked a bit shook his head and then seemed to focus completely.

"Sounds like a plan…" He said his tone slightly caustic. "Sorry…" He added as an afterthought, knowing that she'd only wanted to help.

She nodded, used to her brother, and smiled at him walking over and patting his hand briefly. "Call if you need me ok?"

"Right…" He pulled his hand back, but gave her a fleeting smile that turned into a bit of a wince as a headache came on. "Pain reliever would be nice…" He suggested and she nodded and left. "So it begins…" He said slowly and slumped lower.


	3. Thickenings

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it, I'll get used to that fact eventually…_

* * *

Kyle and Skyler walked toward the school building together, chatting quietly as Kyle kicked a rock in the road. "So, what do you recon Randall will teach us today?" Skyler asked snickering briefly, flicking a stray strand of blue hair back with a clawed finger.

"I don't know, although I consistently wish he would teach us how to smirk like him…" That caused a short burst of laughter as they contemplated the idea.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if he practices in front of a mirror…" Skyler said grinning.

"Oh I can just imagine it, Randall leaning over the sink and working his mouth into various positions." Kyle pulled a few sneers and smirks in demonstration.

"Not too bad…but he beats you by a long shot."

"Jee…thanks…" Kyle said sarcastically. Skyler laughed at his horribly put out expression as the two of them entered the school building. They made their way down the hall to what was now known as Randall's Room, or the Torture Chamber by some of the more creative students who wanted a laugh. However it wasn't Randall at the front of the classroom, and it definitely wasn't Randall who was writing a name on the board with a marker in a blue spotted tentacle hand. The blue spotted tentacle monster turned around and looked at the class for a moment then cleared his throat with a sound like a foghorn.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Finnigan. I will be your substitute teacher for a while." He smiled at the class who had just got themselves assembled into their proper desks and were staring at him with a worried expression. Reading their looks he smiled, "I wouldn't worry about your teacher Randall, I'm sure he is just fine, only feeling a little under the weather." As he said that he appeared to be rather ticked off at that and got that sort of look that said he was being supportive for their sakes, not because he liked the guy.

The class looked at each other, and then shrugged, turning back to the monster at the front and waited, staring at him. Mr. Finnigan looked a little edgy at seeing a class behave so strictly. He had always imagined that kids go crazy, talk, or just ignore substitutes altogether, not stare at them like a bunch of zombies. He paused and reaching back with one of his tentacles, loosened the collar that was around the lower part of his bulbous body, right where a neck would be.

"Well, there isn't a schedule for what he teaches you, is there?"

"Math first, then science, history and geography, advanced mathematics if we have time, then English." Kyle answered in a bored tone.

"Oh, what do you need advanced mathematics for?" Mr. Finnigan asked staring at them, even more wide eyed then he was before.

"He is trying to help us get to our normal level faster, math and science were his fortes as it were and he was able to teach us that. Namely because it is easier to learn, I mean, it's all a bunch of rules.... Once you figure them out the rest is easy." Skyler answered.

"Oh…" Now especially freaked out Mr. Finnigan's eyes widened, the kids looked at each other noticing how he seemed to be getting a little worked up and seemed to communicate through their glances. Then as one they turned back to him with a grin, a grin that was almost as good as Randall's and one that made Mr. Finnigan run out of the room screaming.

"He's poisoned their minds! They're all zombies!" Mr. Finnigan shouted. As soon as he was outside the building however, he turned around and gave a light grin, "that'll teach him…" He then continued out the lane.

Meanwhile the kids were all staring after their substitute teacher in something bordering shock. "What just happened?" Rick asked turning around and looking at the others who were also crowding around the door.

"I don't know…all we did was smile at him…" Louise said shrugging.

"Who's going to teach us now?" another kid asked in the back, this one was a slug monster, similar in shape and coloring to Roz.

"Who knows…" Skyler said.

"Do you know what this means?" Will asked slowly. The other kids looked at him. "PARTY!" The spell was broken and the kids ultimately took to doing what any self respecting 2nd grader would do, run out and caused havoc. 

The only problem was…it was Randall's Class.

* * *

"OUCH! Will you watch where ya' stick that thing??" Randall was lying on the bed still, having woken up a few hours previously with another nightmare. It was around 11 o'clock which was much later than Randall's usual time. Now however, Rachel was working on getting the glass that had managed to insert themselves into the bottom of his feet out.

"Would you rather have me hurt you getting it out, or you stand up and jam the glass further into your feet?" Rachel answered, snapping a little herself. She participated in the minute glaring contest that Randall had started, with her top hands holding a needle and a pair of tweezers near his feet. Finally she gave up with a slight sigh. "You're so stubborn… I could just take you to a hospital you know…"

"And leave me with those psycho reptile killers? Yeah right…" Randall answered scoffing. "Would it help if I begged??" He asked, noticing her horribly peeved look. She paused and then burst out laughing.

"YOU?! BEG???"

"Hey, anything's possible, I'm alive, and you're alive I'm not gonna get banished I have a…job… I'd say that counts for something, doncha think?" Randall asked, slowly raising an eyebrow at her, obviously offended at the lack of belief in his emotional capabilities.

"Point made Randall, point made…" She grinned and managed to pull the last piece of glass out. "There you go, all set. Feeling any better?"

"Yes… Why?" Randall pried his expression turning slightly wary.

"Because…Monsters Inc called, apparently they have had a major accident, involving technical things, before you get all huffy about how you aren't a doctor." She snapped, rolling her eyes as he opened his mouth angrily, about to protest. By the way he snapped it shut again it was obviously not far off from the mark.

"What's goin' on?" Randall asked finally.

"Nothing much, just seems like that virus you planted a couple months ago is back and running…" Rachel answered smugly. "Did you design it to do that?"

"WHAT?" Randall promptly threw himself out of bed, nearly tripping over the bed covers strewn over the floor, and ran down the hall.

"Obviously not…" She paused and looked over to the desk. "Hmm…guess he got up earlier than I thought he did, his laptops on…"

* * *

A few minutes later Randall pushed his way through the doors into Monsters Inc, and walked up to the Reception desk where Celia was busy panicking. Each and every one of her phones was on and ringing, and she couldn't turn them off.

"RANDALL, THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! YOU HAVE TO _DO_ SOMETHING!" Celia shouted at him tangled up in wires.

"I KNOW, I KNOW, KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!" Randall shouted back at her and ran on toward the old Scare Floor F, now Laugh Floor F. Skidding to a halt as he noted the chaos inside. "Oh this is gonna be one of those days, I can tell right now…" While the virus only succeeded in making the lights and stats screen flicker spastically and the doors activate, and inactivate, release and clench, and get pushed up and retracted, while the speakers blared, the monsters running around in a panic made it even crazier than it would be normally. This made it complete and total chaos.

"RANDALL, HURRY OVER HERE!" Sully called standing by Randall's old station.

"What the heck happened?" Randall asked him as soon as he got near enough to hear him without shouting, which was practically nose to nose.

"We don't know, it just started doing this for no apparent reason, around 7 a.m.…"

"And you waited until 11 to call me why?" Randall snapped at him.

"We couldn't reach you, and we figured if we shut it all off it would stop…"

"YOU REBOOTED THE SYSTEM?!" Randall turned around and stared at his old station for a second and then snatched the laptop that was on the top of it and booted it. "You never reboot the system when it's got a virus of that magnitude in it; always, ALWAYS leave it alone for a professional to fix, otherwise it gets a stronger hold. The virus needs to be turned off, or blocked at the source…" He worked on it for a while his expression fixed and finally, with something that sounded almost like a sigh, the movements stopped, the display was fixed and the doors returned to their proper positions as one.

The floor cheered as Randall slumped down on the desk and placed his arms under his head. Sully looked at the laptop and noticed it had a single word on the screen, aside from all the technical jargon that he didn't understand, 'nothing' Sully paused, stared at it for a second, then looked at Randall. "So, what does that mean?" He asked, pointing to it. Randall seemed to come alive at that, and slammed the laptop cover down again.

"Nothing…it's just the calling card of the person who gave you the virus." However he seemed rather jumpy, and looked at the laptop again as though it might bite him. He smoothed his fronds back that had spiked a bit in something that could only be read as apprehension. "Is that all you needed me to do?"

"Could you wait for a minute or two to make sure that there are no left over effects from it? Not that I'm saying you did a bad job, but just to be sure…"

"Smart Sullivan, very smart…Alright, couple minutes…" Randall leaned back against the desk, then hopped onto it slightly, his lower hands supporting him, then dropped him. He stood up quickly at that, looking slightly surprised for a minute, until the mask slipped back in place. Sully looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then turned back to the gathered.

"Ok people, it's fixed, you can get back to work now. If there is a problem left over, Randall has agreed to fix whatever that may be as well." Sully said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. With that the floor bustled into motion. However, when the stations were active they held back, as though it could jump into motion anytime. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until with a deep breath Fungus walked forward and, opening his door, entered it. There was a pause until they heard some muffled laughter, and the canister was filled, and he came out. That caused another cheer, and they jumped back to work.

Randall gave Fungus a rather surprised look, which Fungus countered with a wide grin. "I know you well enough to tell if you say something is fixed, it's fixed. That and I trust you, whether you like it or not." Randall looked at him harder, and then shrugged turning away. Fungus's grin faltered. He stood, looking back at him for a second then turned back to his work. Fungus kept looking back at him after every successful laugh he collected, until Randall finally left. Not even saying 'goodbye'.

Mike watched this with a rather condemning eye, however he wasn't stupid, a little thick headed and stubborn, and when he didn't concentrate he could get a little scatterbrained, but he knew that that was rather unusual. Randall always said 'hello', or 'goodbye' to Fungus, or at least acknowledged him with a grunt. Mike walked over to Sully. "What is Lizard Boys problem? Did you see the way he acted towards Fungus? All he did was say he trusted him…"

"Yeah I saw that… I think he was a little stressed out though…" Sully said, floundering for an excuse. Mike looked at him with an expression equal to that of an extremely exasperated parent. "He dropped himself…"

That caught Mike's attention, "he dropped himself?"

"Yeah, he might have changed his mind, but he seemed surprised." Sully said, looking slightly concerned.

"Well he was called in sick, so maybe he hasn't recovered fully yet, Reptiles ARE fast healers, but you never know…"

"True…"

"Well, I'll let you work on the mystery of Lizard-Boy over there. I, however, have work to do, and you have paperwork I'm sure." With that Mike left, and went back to being the entertainment section.

"Right…" Sully turned around and left, although he still was puzzling over what happened. Entering his office and sitting down on his chair behind his desk he thought it over a bit more. Finally with a light shrug, he left it at Randall not being fully recovered and set to work with a groan, as he looked down to the heaps of paperwork on his desk.


	4. Man in the Mirror

_Disclaimer: Does this look animated? Then I don't own it…settles that…_

* * *

Fungus walked down the street toward his apartment. It wasn't that far away from the company, and Fungus always saw it as good exercise, besides the spring weather was perfect for walking in. He bit his lip as he remembered the events of the day, and Randall's slightly odd behavior. Randall had been remarkably better than he had when he had been working with him, but that reaction he had gotten was something like a revert back to _those_ days.

Fungus had told Kyle that it was all an act…but sometimes, it didn't seem like that. Sometimes Randall had truly scared and intimidated him, made him feel horribly uncomfortable. Sure Randall had apologized, when he got a second, and told him it was all part of the act. But sometimes he wasn't too sure, sometimes it seemed just a little too real. For instance, when Randall just walked out on him, without even checking to see how he was after HIS little bout with that DEATH MACHINE Randall had named the Scream Extractor.

That was odd in itself. He had named it.

Randall had been adamant against the Extractor from the beginning, yet when things seemed to be going worse for him, he threw himself into the creation of it. Not only that, he seemed to be starting to care for it. Whether that was because he saw it as the way to save his sister, or he was really just interested in seeing if he could get it to work, he didn't know. Sometimes it seemed he was beginning to believe that he could truly make a difference, that and the Extractor would help, and would be worth it. Even at the cost of all those little kids.

The thought made him shudder. Fungus opened the door to his apartment, and walked in. The apartment was homely, a sofa and a chair with a T.V. on a stand in front of the couch, a descent rug on the floor under the stand. Connected to the living room was a well stocked kitchen, although it was unlikely that he cooked. An adjoining room held the bedroom which he headed towards, opening the door and walking in. With a light sigh he looked at the dresser, and with something like boredom walked over and lifted a leather bound book from it. Walking back to the bed in the far corner he hopped into it and opened the book.

It was a photo album. With an almost amused smirk, he flipped the first couple of pages. "I can't believe she talked me into taking this." On the front of a certain photo, of a particular female purple lizard monster was scrawled, 'HEY FUNGUS, YOU NEED THIS MORE THAN I DO, ALL THOSE STUPID COMPUTER PICTURES YOU HAVE ARE NO MATCH FOR A PHOTO ALBUM! BESIDES, YOU DON'T HAVE ALL OF THESE PICTURES. JUST A LITTLE THANK YOU FOR HELPING! ENJOY MY FRIEND, ENJOY, RACHEL.' Flipping through the various pictures he froze on a picture of a younger Randall, staring at it.

He looked to be around twelve, his coloration was black and red, which was the same coloration he had used all through his teenage years… Up to when he started working at Monsters Inc. Rachel had always been the purple one, so it was slightly odd. Then he stared at his eyes, and already that spark of uncanny intelligence blazed in those the green orbs. Eyes that if you stared at close enough, you'd begin to see that life hadn't been too kind on him, even at that young age.

"What did happen to you?" he asked briefly staring at those eyes and face frozen forever in a photograph. Flipping through it in light curiosity he examined each and every picture he could find of him. When he reached the back he paused. "That's odd…there are no pictures of him as a really young kid…she said she gave me everything. Without Randall knowing thank goodness, but where's the other photographs?" Flipping through once more he found none younger than that twelve. Being such good friends with the two of them led to them sharing bits of their lives, some of the pictures included him as well. As he flipped through it again he began to get suspicious, and slowly reached a conclusion "Or are there any more…"

* * *

Randall was in his own room staring at the laptop on his desk in slight shock. It was open and on it was a serious of codes and symbols that Randall seemed to understand and, if it was possible, fear. "How did I lose this much control in such a short time…" Randall mumbled slowly. With an almost desperate air he closed it, and then opened it again as though that would make it go away…it didn't.

Finally with a sigh, he shut the code down with a word used before, 'nothing'. He seemed to tighten at the corners of his mouth and eyes, before with an almost desperate move; he shoved the laptop to the floor. Breathing quickly, he paused, and then looked down at it. Picking it up almost reverently he placed it back, checking to see that he hadn't damaged it. Smoothing his fronds back he wandered around the room, until with a light sigh he looked at newly bought the cardboard covered mirror leaning on the wall.

He walked, over and slowly tore the cardboard off of it, and stared at his reflection.

"Well, did you like the surprise I gave you this morning?" His eyes showed something like cruel amusement.

"Oh shut up, what do you think you're doing anyway? Dropping me? You realize you only dropped yourself." The eyes shifted into something bordering shock.

"But seeing as how it's MYSELF I'm hurting I thought you'd be pleased." The amusement was back and it was mixed with something like self loathing.

"You ARE twisted…"

"You seem surprised…you know yourself better than most people. I can't quite see why or even how that it is possible, when you haven't even realized the depth of your own neurosis." The emerald eyes seemed to overflow with a wide range of emotions, self loathing, bitterness, defeat, disgust, anger, fear, pain, and growing stronger was a deep burning hatred that Randall felt in the back of his throat like vomit. Then with a shake of his head he snapped out of it and growled at the mirror.

"Just shut up, and stay out of the companies' database…"

"Oh please, I never do the same thing twice you know…you were, ARE the same way, keep that in mind, and pay attention for whatever strange things happen to you."

Randall turned around, and walked away from the mirror, staring at nothing in particular, only to start grumbling as the door was pounded on.

"Randall, get your butt out here! You've been in there since getting back, and you haven't eaten anything either!" Rachel's voice called out to him as she swung the door open. Her color had improved greatly, and was now almost identical to Randall's. The shirt she wore was a light green, which caused an interesting contrast.

"Come on, you have to eat something, if you want to be ready to teach class tomorrow." Rachel added, smiling as Randall grimaced horribly.

"I have no idea what I was thinking when I took that job…" Randall shuddered, "and you sound like my mother…" His voice trailed off at the end and he shot her a look, "you should do it more often." With that he walked out, and Rachel was left staring at where he had been standing, feeling sorrier for him than she had felt in a very long time.

* * *

Randall stared at his bed, 12 cups of coffee and he still felt tired…he must be getting immune to the caffeine. Either that or his sister had started buying decaf again, if that was the case; he had a few choice words for her. When he got the chance… "Come on Randall, it's just a bad dream…nothing else." He took a deep breath and got in bed, "you'd think after nine years this wouldn't affect me so much… Curse that twisted thing…"

He coughed and slowly closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams…"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad was it?" The man said slowly cleaning the scalpel. The creature was in something bordering shock. It didn't help that he had used a sedative, and he felt like his head was made of lead, and he couldn't lift it. Although on second thought it dulled the pain, so maybe it wasn't that bad…

"I'm finding out more about you each day we have these wonderful meetings…" He ran a hand along his head and this time the lizard was too weak to shudder. "For instance…in this one I discovered that you have a VERY highly evolved brain… Yet, you don't understand what's going on… You act very much like an animal and you understand NOTHING of what I am saying, relying on instinct and feeling alone.

"So maybe you aren't that evolved after all…pity, if that was the case you might be able to find a way to escape…" He gave a wicked, smile and patted him on the head. The lizard winced dramatically, and the man sneered. "Well…at least you lead to some amusement, and of course, knowledge. You are most fascinating. A reptile, with mammal characteristics…" Walking around the table feverishly, he continued mumbling to himself, while the creature followed him with his eyes before, getting rather dizzy and giving up.

Finally he paused, put a hand on his pointed chin, and looked back at the creature with a light smile, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. "As much as I love listening to myself talk, it might be best to place you back in your cage before the cleaning staff gets here, or my over interested boss pokes his nose into my business again." With that he reached over and un-strapped him, whatever move Randall might have made to escape was ended quickly by a needle inserted into his neck. With a hiss of pain he slid off the table and onto a small level cart. Wheeling the bedraggled monster over to a room adjoining the main lab, the man continued to mutter, until he slid it into the cage in a far corner and locked it in.

"Sweet dreams…" He said patting the top of the cage. But by some miracle of miracles, he forgot to lock the door. This is where his life got to be a little better, from the inclusion of a cleaning lady, who was just a little too curious for her own good. Said cleaning lady was talking to the man who was truly more barbaric than any monster ever hoped to achieve, when that was the main goal. With a final parting wave the young cleaning lady swung the door shut behind him with a, "JEEZ I hate him…"

Plugging in a set of headphones she got to work. Organizing the desk for him and dusting everything and cleaning the cages she slowly finally picked up the broom and began sweeping the floor, just in time for one of her favorite songs to come on, she sang along and bobbing her head, black curly hair bouncing in time to the song.

With that second verse, she looked up and noticed the door in the corner; it had been a nightly ritual for her to try to open it. She looked at it and, chewed on her red lipstick coated lip.

She came closer and closer to the door, shuffling her feet, biding her time, after all, the door would be locked, as usual, and there would be nothing else to do with it. _  
_

Finally she reached it, and threw the door open, looking at it in surprise.

_  
_Slowly creeping in, she paused, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. What she saw in the back corner shocked her.

* * *

_Aren't I evil? I'm cutting you out on a FLASHBACK! (Insert evil laugh) Don't worry though, this will come right back into it next chapter. Review please...it completes me…*swoons* _

_Sean Fogle: Hee hee… You made my day, I hope you realize that. I'm really glad that you think my writing is improving, I do try. I started the other one when I was 13 so yeah… As for certain loose ends, yes they're there, and yes I do need them, but don't worry, everything will be tied up, I think I actually managed to tie up one here... I won't say I wasn't inspired by your stories at some point, I like to read them, but that wasn't it for this one. I am a frequent visitor of the Boggs Board, I can't join, but I do glance over certain things. One comment in particular, I think it was you who said it, I can't say what it was, it ruins things but yeah. You said something that got me thinking and led to this story. Hope it's worth it, it is a little odd…can also be called disturbing. I might need to up the rating later… I'm not sure. But for now, I think a Teen Rating will suffice… _


	5. You're Talking to a Giant Lizard

_Here's the continuation of the flashback and a little more… Enjoy. Still don't own and still don't want anything…except reviews…_

* * *

"Oh mother of mercy…" She exclaimed, dropping the broom she held in her hand. The being's head flew up so fast that its neck cracked loudly, this made it do something it otherwise wouldn't have. It swore angrily and venomously…in front of a human. The girl looked ready to scream, when the creature shook his head even more venomously at her, causing her to release the air that she had drawn in, and close the door.

"Did you just swear? Can you talk? Can you understand me?" She walked forward towards him, stooping down in front of the cage, and carefully wrapped her hands around the bars. The creature paused and considered, not answering her and hoping she would decide that it just was the radiator she heard that had, coincidentally, turned on just about the same time as it swore.

No such luck. Finally with a little hesitation it looked at her directly and said quite clearly and plainly. "The question is not whether I can understand YOU the question is can YOU understand ME? Does the horribly curly hair ya' have impede your ability to think causin' ya' to deliberately place your hands around bars that hold an obviously very dangerous and deadly creature?"

She yanked her hands back from it in shock, but before she could get far, the being's hands slipped through the bars and grabbed them, leaning forward towards her. She got ready to scream once again, thinking herself an absolute idiot, when she found her mouth covered as well. The purple lizard neared his head toward her, and whispered frantically and desperately, "Get me out of here, _please_."

With that he threw her away from him, considering his voice it was pretty obvious he was male, and straightened slightly. This caught all the half healed wounds and scars, and some of the other new cuts and wounds, in the light. She caught her breath, and stared at him in shock. "What has he done to you?" She leaned forwards once again, completely ignoring the past two things that had happened.

"What he does to most other creatures that wind up in here."

"Why hasn't anyone noticed?"

"He's on the highest level one can go; no one wants to question him in case something happens to their job. Unless ya count the head boss, but he's too busy with other things. But as for the others, would ya go against the executive if it meant your job and life was compromised?" The being asked her, leaning towards her, she didn't back up which surprised him.

"If it meant I was saving someone and I had a good chance of doing it, then yes I would."

"You're braver than most." The being hissed lightly as his neck gave a painful twinge, as well as the rest of his body. But he was a quick healer, so the twenty to thirty minutes of time had been enough for him to gain slight maneuverability, and he was using it to absolute peak performance. The hiss hadn't gone unnoticed though.

"You're hurt now, aren't you? What has that vile man done to you?" She bit her lip, and looked at him closer. The lizard looked ready to wave her off, when it noticed the actual concern in her eyes.

"Yes of course I'm hurt. How would _you_ feel in my position?!" He snapped at her.

"Well, sorry for being concerned. If you want I could just LEAVE you there and get about my job. I'm about to be fired as it is." She snarled back, he blinked at her in slight surprise. "What? Thought you were the only one that could pitch a hissy fit? Well guess what, you aren't. I've gotten plenty of practice." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him, then blinked. "I'm arguing with a giant lizard…its official, I've gone crazy."

The lizard snorted, "No I'd say ya' just got saner, wondered when you'd realize what it was ya' were doing."

"You mean this is all real…I'm not dreaming?"

"Dreamin'? I hope not because if that was the case, number one you wouldn't be here, and number two ya' wouldn't be able to help me. And there's also the small fact that that would make me a dream…"

"So you're not a dream…" She said slowly. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I have a name…" The lizard answered her. He looked at her directly, his green eyes filled with uncertainty meeting her chocolate brown ones.

"You can trust me…I promise, I only want to help. I swear I'll find a way to get you out of here. If it helps, my name is Rachel." Rachel leaned towards him, noticing the slight recoil her name had caused him.

"Your name is Rachel?" Randall asked looking at her in slight shock.

"Yes…why?" Rachel asked, cocking her head at him.

"Rachel was… Just find it a bit ironic, that's all..."

"Fine…keep your secrets, I understand." Rachel said her expression pinched with pity.

"Keep your pity I don't need it." He curled up on himself slowly, and brought his head down onto his tail.

"Sorry, gosh, you're a grouch aren't you?"

"Well excuse me if I don't seem to be in the best of moods, in case ya' haven't noticed I am in a CAGE, I am being experimented on by a human, and am in a great deal of _pain_. So forgive me if I seem a little _harsh_. I guarantee if the situation wasn't so…deadly I could be a little more pleasant." The lizard had whipped around to face her again and stuck his nose as close to her face as he could get. When she flinched and scooted back he relaxed, and gave something resembling a smile. "My name would be Randall though…"

"Randall…that's nice…" She said slowly.

Randall noticed her slight befuddlement and laughed, actually laughed. It was harsh and rather bitter sounding, but it was a laugh. "You were expecting something more…unusual? Say…Xanorph?" Randall asked her, an amused expression lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Very funny." Rachel snapped at him, while Randall gave another short laugh. "What _are_ you anyway?"

"What are _you_?" Randall snarled back, looking rather insulted.

"Did I offend you or something?" Rachel asked backing up.

"No I just figured you were getting too comfortable around me to start snapping at me." Randall said his eyes narrowing at her. "As for what I am…what do you think I am?"

"What do _I_ think you are?" Rachel paused and looked at him directly, narrowing her eyes in consideration. "You look like something…odd…"

"Well, a biologist you are not. That yer best shot?"

"Give me a moment." She snapped at him. "Ok…you talk…you understand human culture…yet you look like an overgrown chameleon crossed with a gecko…"

"Ya know, I would have been curious about what ya were talkin' about, but livin' in some sort of animal testing lab I get ya."

"I suppose you would… Ok so that gets rid of alien I suppose…you're not an alien are you, no alien invasion?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely not, although if I was, then the treatment of me would cause you all to be killed without mercy," Randall answered. "As it is…no one really cares what happens to me…"

"Why would no one care?"

"I hardly know ya, and you expect me to tell ya why no one cares? You aren't very bright are ya? I'm not gonna tell you."

"Fine… Then what ARE you?"

"I am something that you really don't want to meet in a dark alley, let's put it like that."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine, do you know how when you were younger, you had something that terrified you?"

"Of course I did… You won't laugh at me will you?"

"No…" Randall's eyes shifted sneakily, and she glared at him. "I promise." He added quickly.

"The closet terrified me as a kid. I think…I was afraid of something in it I think. Afraid that something would come out and scare me… Pretty stupid right?"

"Not entirely, you're being stupid now… Somethin' DID come and scare you, somethin' like me." Randall answered leaning back on the bars.

"You mean…that wasn't a dream?"

"What idiot told you it was a dream?"

"My mom…" Her eyes narrowed angrily, and Randall cleared his throat.

"Ah…well that does make sense. Wondered why he wasn't able to figure out what I was…"

"Wait…you're…you're a…monster?" Her voice hit a small squeak and he nodded at her with a smirk.

"Very much so…congratulations," Randall said. "You okay?" Rachel had pulled back, staring at him with something bordering terror.

"You mean…there IS something that comes out of the closet? That I wasn't dreaming? You're telling me that your kind is what scared me half to death when I was a little kid?"

"Basically…"

"Why do you do it? What's to be gained from scaring little kids half out of their wits? Scaring them almost to death…"

"Energy…" Randall answered simply. He figured the only way to get her to let him out and trust him was if he let her know certain tidbits of information, and to be truthful about it. Besides, what would she possibly be able to gain with that knowledge?

"Wait you mean you get a _buzz_ from scaring little kids?!" She had backed up and her eyes were wide and shocked.

Obviously she could gain a heart attack… "No ya dolt, they are full of energy, and we can convert that energy to power… Basically it works like say…electricity. Only its scream powered…"

"Really?" She asked looking at him in slight surprise.

"No we come into a kid's room, which are supposedly toxic and scare them half to death because it is amusin'…" Randall answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

"You do?"

"No-I…" Randall rubbed his forehead lightly, "You really don't understand sarcasm do you?"

"Well you could have just said 'yes that's what we do, isn't that interesting?'"

"No I couldn't have… It's just not as fun. Besides who the heck talks like that anyway?" Randall snapped at her.

"Point made…" Rachel sighed and looked at him. "Do you think you could stand to stay in there for a while? I need a plan to get you out… I mean, I can't exactly take you right now. How could I explain that? 'Oh no, I'm not taking a giant lizard out of the building; you're just imagining things…'"

"Don't have much of a choice but to stay in here now, do I?" Randall sighed. "Do ya' promise to get me out of here? You're not going to go away and forget me are ya'?"

"How could I forget you? You're a giant lizard… Monster… Thing… Anyway, I promise not to forget you. I will come back and get you out of here. I swear."

Randall made a slight choking noise and grumbled, "Thanks…" before curling back up and laying there. Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot!" She jumped up, and grabbing her broom, left.

"You're risking a lot…" His voice pierced the sudden silence.

"We have nothing to lose…"

* * *

"Hey sleepy head you have to get to school today you know…" Randall's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright at the sudden noise. Blinking slowly, he focused on the purple reptile in front of him, and threw a pillow at it. Rachel gave a loud, "HEY!" before it caught her full in the face, and caused her to fall over.

"Randall! You jerk, get out of bed." Randall sighed and sat up, just in time to receive before mentioned pillow in the face. Rachel laughed, until Randall growled and threw it back. What ensued was a ridiculous pillow fight that for days afterward would be remembered with a laugh from Rachel and a, 'How could I be so stupid' from Randall. Truth be told, Randall made it to school on time, and threw open the doors to the surprise of the students, and a narrowing of the eyes from a slug type monster at the front of the classroom.

"Um…what?"

"Randall Boggs I'm guessing?"

"Who else would it be, Michael Jackson?"

"Hmm… My name is Richard; I have been selected to monitor what you are teaching your students, and how you handle them." Richard said, tapping the clipboard on his chair, and raising an eyebrow at Randall.

"What?"

"You're class took it upon themselves to cause havoc and destruction. They were running up and down the halls."

"You have got to be kidding me… When was this? Yesterday, the day I wasn't even HERE?" Randall snapped at him.

"We also had a complaint from the substitute teacher…" Richard added.

"Isn't that their problem, and not mine?"

"As it is your class, we have to check on your teaching methods."

Randall opened his mouth, snapped it shut, opened it again, and finally just growled quietly, then whirled to the front of the class, and leaned on the desk. "Alright people who isn't here, put up your hand." The class stared at him. "What, never seen a teacher be put on the watch list?"

"Um…no…" Most of them said slowly.

"Have now… So I'm guessing you're all here?" Randall asked.

"No, Tim's gone, so is Vicky." Kyle answered.

"Right… Anyway…the book report you supposedly finished. Hand it up here, and graded homework," he placed the stack of papers on the desk. "Any questions, you obviously weren't listening, and you need to have your hearing checked, now hurry up." Randall sighed and leaned back slowly, the class surged forward. "Hold on nut jobs, line up. That's been the rule since I started, and that's how it's going to remain." Richard raised an eyebrow at him, but as the class did it without complaint, or obvious hurt feelings, he didn't touch his clipboard.

"Rick you…" Randall visibly restrained himself as Rick once again wasn't able to turn it in. "Ok Rick, you know what…I'm just going to call your parents and get _them _to deal with you." Rick paled slightly his eyes widening slightly, and it was enough to raise Randall's eyebrows. "Stay after class."

"What?! WHY?"

"I have my reasons, including the fact that this is your 3rd assignment missed, you got a problem you can go to the principle." Rick glared at him, while Randall matched his glare and raised a challenging eyebrow. Rich sighed and backed off. Randall continued boring into his back with a rather cautiously concerned look.

"Alright, the rest of you, what do you know about…racism?" Randall asked slowly his eyes narrowing.

"Isn't it a little early to introduce that topic?" Richard asked raising his clipboard.

"Never too early when it's a big problem." Randall answered.

"It's not approved."

"I'M not approved, so can you pipe down and let me do my job?! That's what you're here to see right?"

"Well technically…yes, but…"

"But nothing, shut it, and observe." Richard went for his clipboard, Randall ignored him, and a couple of the kids snickered quietly and nudged each other. "Alright, answer the question."

"Racism's a bad thing…" Will stated slowly.

"Suck up, what do you REALLY think?" Randall asked leaning forward.

"IT IS! I mean…it is," Will clarified hastily as Randall glared at him." I haven't seen a single reptile in this school, aside from you and you aren't even here by choice. You're also being watched, that hasn't happened before, AND it's your first offence, you also weren't even here. Yes it's a bad thing, and reptile rights have been set in stone for…umm..." He drifted off as Randall was staring at him in slight shock.

"Do you want to teach the lesson?" Will looked at him in slight surprise, and then shook his head no.

"Worth a shot…" Randall sighed. "Well, you're right, reptile rights have been set in stone, and yet, they aren't in effect. Otherwise, our friend Richard wouldn't be here. Now, they were finally set around 12 years ago, before that it was worse, and it isn't even that much better now, so that's saying something. Do you know the other species that was also prejudiced until recently?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Banshees, however as they took to screaming at houses at every available opportunity, that was quickly put to a stop. After all who wants _them _screaming at you in the middle of the night? They're not exactly the nicest sounding bunch." Randall brushed his fronds back easily as the class shuddered, imagining that happening.

"Why haven't the reptiles rebelled?" Rick asked slowly. Randall blinked and stared at him for a second.

"Who say's they haven't? It ended quickly with the banishment of an entire species." Randall answered.

"AN ENTIRE SPECIES?!" Came the general exclamation from the kids in the vicinity. Richard was looking worried.

"Yes, happened a long time ago, anyone ever wonder what happened to, Dragons?"

"THEY'RE A MYTH!" Richard shouted out loudly.

"That's what they would like you to think." Randall said his teeth gleaming dangerously as he smiled at him. "Ever seen the artifacts? Even HUMANS know they're real…or, they did. Now, it's considered popular myth. They tell bedtime stories to the kids; considering that is where they were banished to, you'd think the humans would know.

"However, there haven't been any dragons seen since what most humans refer to as the dark ages. Unless you count in China, they worship the things. Now," Randall cleared his throat, "Anyone ever seen a dragon's tooth?"

The class practically shot up from their seats, staring at him in complete and total anticipation. Randall grinned at them, "Thought not." He stepped forward slowly and Richard bolted upright, or as upright as he could get.

"YOU CAN'T IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL TO TALK, SHOW OR TEACH ABOUT DRAGONS!"

Randall froze in place. Turning around to him slowly, he raised an eyebrow at him and walked forward until the height difference between the two was truly evident. Eyes boring into the slug's brain, Richard gulped and leaned back. The eyes narrowed and he said, "You know, I wasn't even able to know my own species history when I went to this school, I figured that some might be interested in the ACTUAL history of racism and consequently, Reptiles. If you're not, I'd appreciate it if you shut your overly large mouth before I put salt on you." That did it.

The class was staring with their mouths open while Richard was in a state of complete and total terror, mouth moving without being able to say anything. Randall grinned at him and patted him on his bulbous head. "Good boy, now I would appreciate it if you remained like that."

"Back to the original question, no one has seen a dragon's tooth before?"

"No…"

Randall picked up the case next to his desk and slowly popped it open. He twirled it around to face them, and smirked, "you have now." It was long, opaque, and the most dazzling thing they had ever seen. Even Richard was amazed. Randall slowly picked it up and grinned. To their amazement, it looked remarkably close to his own set of incisors, too close in fact. Their eyes narrowed at the tooth and back to his.

"You aren't a descendent are you?" Kyle asked slowly.

"It's possible, but there haven't been any dragon sightings for…hundreds of years at best, thousands at worst, or at least, documented sightings. However this has been both dated, and identified as something not seen in a long time. It was luck really, I didn't find it, but a friend of mine did. He noticed the same thing you did, and decided to give it to me. Thought it was funny.

"Anyway, this is only 14 years old." Randall snickered at their surprised expression. Richard had got closer, staring at it in light amazement.

"Can I touch it?" Richard asked, his voice reflecting suspicion.

"Carefully," Randall leaned it toward him, and he ran a finger down it, then yanked it back in shock.

"It's real," he gasped in shock. "There is too much texture on it for it not to be. In fact…" he looked at his slug fingers, and saw a tiny spot of dark purple. "It cut me… There really were dragons in Monstropolis…"

"There you go. Now as Richard has kindly told you, learning about dragons is not allowed, as such, this remains here." Randall placed it back into the case, and leaned against it. "Now…"

"What happened to them?" Kyle asked slowly. Randall looked at him with a glimmer of sadness.

"They were all killed. Humans don't like things that scare them. As such they killed them all; sure they found descent excuses for doing so. They blamed them for the princesses getting killed, saying that they ATE them. Whether this is preposterous or not, look it up, dictionaries over here," Randall ordered, noticing the confused expressions on some of the students, "we don't know. We haven't been able to prove, or disprove it. This tooth is one of the few remaining things we have that prove their existence, that's it."

Randall banged his fist on the table to emphasize his point, causing them to jump. "Now, that's it for this lesson I'm afraid. We might talk more about them another time, but let's get back to the _approved _curriculum." The class groaned, but Randall proved to have more interesting lessons as the day went on. Richard hadn't touched his clipboard once since that backhanded comment. He had taken to staring at him, and the rest of the class, and watching them contemplatively.

The lunch bell rang sooner than they wanted it to, and Randall held them up briefly, stressing the fact that they HAD to keep it to themselves. Stating he was already in enough trouble already, and they were extremely lucky that he hadn't given them all detention and called it a day. They sighed, but agreed.

"Well, are you going to report me?" Randall asked an eyebrow rising.

"I should…but I can't find a descent reason to. They obviously respect you. This school needs someone like you, keeps them all from turning into pansies. That was an interesting threat by the way…" Richard laughed softly, "I've never had anyone think of that, do you just come up with them?"

"Years of practice…" Randall answered slowly sighing. Richard bit his lip slowly, with his toothless gums.

"It might be none of my business, but is the reason you DON'T know if you're a descendent because you're an orphan?" Randall stiffened and whirled to face him, pressing his nose into his face, figuratively, trying to think about what to say to that and failing, growled at him lowly.

"I'll take that as an, 'it's none of your damn business, and you should leave me alone', am I right?"

"Positively." Randall said, his voice entering a pitch and tone that was hair rising…if either of them had hair, that is.

"You really were a scarer weren't you? Bet you were good, what was your rank?"

"Second." The word was clipped, and retained a 'don't you DARE go down that range of questioning' tone.

"Surprising… I have to go to eat lunch now, you want anything?"

"No." With that word he walked back to the desk, and watched him as he oozed out of his classroom. The rest of the day went quickly, Richard once again only touching his clipboard to write, 'pass' on it. He left it on his desk as the bell rang. Rick tried to walk out, but was grabbed by his wrist as Randall's tail snaked around, and snagged him.

"Nice try. Shut the door please." Randall waited until everyone was out, then focused his attention on Rick.


	6. Welcome to the Torture Chamber

_Here's another chapter, no own, no want._

* * *

"Well… Rick, welcome to the Torture Chamber. Population you, me, and a heck of a lot of missed homework." Randall placed a stack of papers on the desk in front of him.

"You want me to do all of these?"

"Look at it this way, you can either do that in one sitting, OR you can do it in multiple detentions for the rest of the week." Rick gaped at him then snatched it angrily and stomped over to his desk, plopped down and worked on it. Randall graded everything easily with a rather caustic tone in his marks. As Rick finished he handed them up to him, considering they were second grade homework sets each were relatively easy, minus one bonus question that Randall had thrown in out of spite. That one usually seemed to be unsolvable by most of the class. Randall graded each one that was passed up to him with light surprise at the high mark he achieved with each.

Rick finally finished and got up and walked over to him glaring. "Well can I go now?"

"Hold on, not so fast, I need to talk to you about these." Randall answered pushing them out to him. "They're all right. You're smart Rick, but you're not turning it in, AND you're avoiding it…why?"

"I just…have too much to do…" Rick said slowly staring at the ground easily, and then recalling what Randall had said jerked his eyes up and made eye contact. However a second or two later dropped them.

"Figured as much…" Randall sighed and came around the desk and lowered himself to Rick's eyelevel. "What's REALLY going on? I'm a teacher, and as such it should be my job to help you, heck it IS, I get PAID for this sort of thing. I do have your best interest at heart. I swear I will do my utmost best not to tear into you." Randall grinned at him lightly.

"What would you know?! It's none of your business anyway, I've talked to teachers before, and the answer is always the same. I'm not going to tell you…" Rick snarled at him.

"You've never talked to me. You should have tried me. After all I am the youngest teacher you have in this insane asylum known as school. Also…I'm reptilian…" Randall said slowly.

"So?" Rick snapped.

"So whatever you have going on I've probably had twenty times worse." Randall answered his expression sour. Rick opened his mouth then snapped it shut looking at him slowly with consideration.

"You get my point now?" Randall asked carefully. Rick nodded and looked at him steadily. "What's up?"

Rick opened his mouth slowly, took a deep breath then blurted easily, "I'm an orphan, but I am living with Foster parents." Randall nodded slowly.

"What about these foster parents? They…nice to you?"

"They…have a son… They got me as more of a playmate for him…" Rick shrugged and looked at him easily.

"So…is the kid nice to you?" Randall asked in slight impatience.

"The kid's name is Lazlo." Rick said sighing. Randall's eyes widened and he stifled a quick snicker.

"HEY!"

"Sorry…couldn't contain myself…" Randall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're sayin' that that brat of a kid that terrorizes everyone is YOUR foster brother?"

"Yep…" Rick said shrugging.

"Meaning that you have a bully for a brother…" Randall said.

"Yep."

"Very nice…" Randall paused and seemed to consider something. "You don't get time to do your homework do ya', because he makes you do his?"

Rick's mouth fell open briefly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How'd you guess? Usually no one does…sure they have all these wild accusations, but that's not what he's doing…and when you tell them 'no' they just lose interest or something…"

"Similar position as you when I was a kid. That ended quickly enough." Randall answered.

"Why?"

"They were trying to hurt me basically, she caught them…"

"Who caught them?"

"My sister, they had gotten me for not getting their homework done, and she got me for not coming in for dinner because I was getting pounded. She took one look and basically came out swinging a belt at them. They never came back…" Randall grinned wistfully.

"She really did that?"

"My sister was not about lovey dovey, ever. In fact she went out of her way not to be. She also was a bit over protective… Or, well…I considered her to be. What sister goes out swinging a belt?" Rick grinned. "Anyway, I went out of my way to repay the favor… Not sure I made it though…"

"What did she do aside from swinging a belt?" Randall froze and looked at him slowly.

"Saved my life…" Randall paused and looked at him directly. Rick pulled himself back a bit from his stare. "And that is all you need to know about it." Randall finished.

"What are you going to do about my problem?" Rick asked.

Randall paused and looked at the ceiling then down to him. "What scares your brother?"

Rick paused and looked at him in shock.

"I know he get's rather freaked by Cheshire Cat impressions but other than that I have no clue. As such you have to help me on this." Randall paused for a second. "What makes him do it anyway?"

"He's spoiled rotten. I mean he got ME because he wanted someone to play with…well…sorta. They wanted another kid but couldn't have one…you know how it goes. So they got me as a trial and error thing."

"Yet he has a fixation for stealing lunch money?"

"He tends to have a want of keeping his money." Rick said a little too quickly.

"What does he buy?" Noticing the response's quickness.

"Don't know." Rick paused. "Nothing illegal though, I share a room with him…there aren't that many rooms in the house so yeah."

"That's good…" Randall paused and sighed. "Why would he really take it?"

"I told you…"

"No you didn't. Are these parents very nice at all?"

"YES! I mean…yes they are but…they're a little pressed for money at the moment. So…we go without lunch. They want to adopt me too, so they aren't able to just get rid of me in some other family or something."

Randall nodded slowly then leaned back on his desk staring at him curiously. "What does scare your brother?"

"Well…he does get rather scared when he watches some of those gore fest movies… Why?"

"Fear is an interesting thing. From human children it can be turned to energy, yet it can make people do strange things, but the most interesting thing of all is fear can make people do things. So long as that person is afraid it is unlikely that they will do anything to harm you. You can control people…things…but it comes at a price…" Randall's voice was caressing the words softly as though he truly loved the topic in question, it was making Rick uneasy.

"So you're saying that if I scared him enough that he would leave me alone?"

"Something like that yes." Randall smoothed his fronds easily and he raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think of that idea?"

"Is there another way?"

"Not that I can think of…unless you tried talking to him…" Randall looked doubtful his lip curling into a sneer.

"But…well, seeing him reduced in the way you're suggesting…" He bit his lip trailing off.

"Forget it then. I can only do so much. Usually the only way to deal with bullies of that sort is to give them a taste of their own medicine. A teacher can't help. Learned that the hard way."

"You had bully issues?"

"More than I'd like…when I got older though I put it to a stop. It got to the point that they became too afraid of me to try anything. Along with the rest of the school…" Randall mumbled clearing his throat and looking at him easily.

"That must have sucked…"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Randall paused. "Look here's the thing; it is NOT going to change unless you DO something about it. You can't just go floating around waiting for it to stop or someone to rescue ya'. Sooner or later you just have to say NO. And sometimes the best way to do that is to show him ya won't take it. But it has to be you. Or ya can cower behind someone stronger than you and hope that they will be frightened off. What's it going to be?"

Rick bit his lip, his sharper than usual teeth making tiny marks on his lower lip. Randall raised an eyebrow at that. "I want to stop it."

"Good, and the best way to bite your lip is this," Randall bit it lightly his teeth only resting on his lip.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Naturally…" Randall pushed him outside. "Interesting kid…"

* * *

"Well what happened to her coming back?" Randall asked softly lying in the cage with his head propped up on the bars.

"It's obvious she was lying…" He answered himself voice twisting. "Never cared much for me the…"

"Don't say it, you can't take it back once it's gone… Besides she might have been having trouble…"

"It's been almost a month, you've become so used to the pain that ya' aren't even registering it anymore. What does that tell you?"

"She's not coming…" His voice turned defeated and he closed his eyes, both against the unfairness of it all, and the growing migraine in his skull. He could barely move without opening one of his wounds, or tugging at one of the many broken limbs. His abused body could take little more. Thank God for Sunday. He lay back even more and looked at the ceiling and was promptly blinded by the light from the florescent bulbs in the ceiling fixtures. This prompted an enraged hiss and an even larger migraine.

"Stupid…no good….bloody…" he grumbled to himself quietly along those lines for a few moments when suddenly, the door flew open. Randall bolted upright, banged his head on the bars, jerked his fractured collar bone and opened a cut along his chest, however for all the notice he took you would have thought he only stubbed a toe.

"Oh my word…" The voice that floated to him was both a relief and a salvation. The twenty something cleaning lady ran over to him, kneeling down and reaching forward, grabbed the bars. Randall looked at her with barely disguised desperation. He had long since gone past hope.

"I'm so sorry…I couldn't come sooner…there were so many things to do. You will need medical attention and I can't provide that, that's what he's for…" Randall jerked backwards a little more, and his eyes met the wide blue eyes and slack jawed face of another human.

"You brought ANOTHER ONE?! This isn't some petting zoo you know! Have you told him everything?"

"YOU CAN TALK!" The man exclaimed, "You also have a bit of an attitude issue..."

"We've covered this Jack, he has issues but you can't do much about that, besides he does need help." Rachel said rolling her eyes as Randall growled at her, while Jack jumped. Then looked at him in surprise, and with a twinge of curiosity,

"Where do you come from?"

"I already told one person I am NOT telling another one."

"Alright, I understand. We need to get you out of here… Can you tell me what hurts?" Jack was looking at him with a professional eye. Judging his injuries and the way he was positioning himself.

"Can't tell you, if I did concentrate on it I'd probably pass out." Randall responded to his stare by curling up a little tighter, wincing as he did so but not acknowledging it otherwise. Jack looked at him face pinched with worry, being a veterinarian with a specialty in lizards wasn't helping him much.

"We need to get him out of here, and we need to do it now. Help me with this…" Jack reached forward, tugging at a padlock on the outside. As time wore on the scientist had become rather paranoid. Randall raised an eyebrow at their attempts then sighed.

"Do ya' have a paper clip?"

"No…but I have a bobby pin would that work?" Rachel reached up and jerked one from the messy bun on the back of her head.

"Perfect…do ya' have another one?" She rolled her eyes and plucked another one and handed it to him. Randall pulled them apart and reached forward jamming both into the lock, fingers working together fluidly to finally cause the lock to click open.

"If you can do that…why aren't you out of there yet?"

"I managed to do it once…he came back and found me… Naturally wasn't too pleased, but was more careful about what he put in his pockets." Randall looked at them pointedly and they removed the padlock, opening the door. Randall slumped to the floor as his prop was removed. Jack reached out and felt for a pulse briefly running fingers up down and along his body checking for injuries, both visible and not.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Sorry…" He jerked back but already had a good idea of what he was working with. Biting his lip he reached down and gently turned him over. "Ok…what are we going to do to get him out of here?"

"You remember the plan don't you? Can you walk Randall?"

"No he can't, even if he could I would NOT let him." Jack said firmly, and reaching down picked him up. Randall had stiffened and was looking at Jack with wide eyes and a horrified expression, which turned into a death glare of extreme proportions. Naturally Jack disregarded it and looked at her pointedly. She nodded and ran out. She returned a moment later pushing a cleaning cart. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You could have done that before I picked him up and got the death glare of a century."

"You still would have picked him up, at least now it's easier and we don't have to try and persuade him. Now bring him over." She opened a trash bag and stuck a few more liners into it.

"You wouldn't dare..." They placed him in.

"Sorry but it was the only thing we could think of." Randall groaned and stretched.

"I thought Mammals had better circulation to the brain…"

Jack burst out laughing, "That has to be one of the better insults…" Randall raised an eyebrow and gave an expression of utmost confusion. Rachel brought them out of a mini confrontation with six simple words.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

Randall came out of his walk through memory lane abruptly and harshly as a hand was placed on his lower limb, in that instant he was back in the lab and jerked away harshly. Jumping back he looked at what…or rather who had touched him. Mike Wazowski was staring at him in shock. But the look of fear that was just as quickly turned to bristling fury was enough to make Mike back up and reevaluate the situation.

"Um…sorry…"

"What are you doing here Wazowski?!"

"I came to see, well, in all honesty I have no idea what I am doing here. I guess I came here because someone tried to call you a couple times and I was the only one free to come get you…"

"What for, what could possibly cause you to seek ME out?" Randall was leaning forward, looking at him with an expression that was enough to put the original flinch and reaction out of Mike's head. Which was what it was designed to do.

"Well…Kyle told me that you were, to put it lightly, in trouble. You had some one check on you?"

"It's no big deal, I mean…I…I wasn't even here, and they're blaming me for how the substitute THEY hired reacted. It's not my fault…" Randall looked at the door darkly.

"That's harsh…" Mike said slowly. Randall gave a snort of contempt.

"Why would you care Wazowski?"

"You're teaching my son, aren't you? And from what I can tell he's going to pass this year. So…well…what I mean to say is…thanks…" He bit his lip, while holding out his hand to him. Randall looked at it, his eyes narrowing in consideration then, with utmost swiftness he twirled Mike around, and shoved him out of his classroom and into the hall. Slamming the door shut, Randall placed his back heavily against it. He let out something that sounded more like a scoff than anything.

"Yeah right Wazowski…"

"Well, that went well. Why am I not surprised that Lizard Boy shoved me out into the hall?" Mike dusted himself off, and looked back at the door, growling before stalking off down the hall.

"You know…ya' could have handled that better…"

"Yeah right, you remember Wazowski don't ya or are we even thinking of the same person?"

"You could have…" Randall growled and slammed a fist on the door. "There has GOT to be a better way…" He grumbled and threw the door open.

"HEY WAZOWSKI!" Mike whirled around, staring at him in shock. "You best believe he will pass this grade. If I had my way he'd pass two, but as is life that I can't get what I want." Randall slammed the door shut. Mike blinked, and then his lips pulled back in a slight smile.

"YEAH, WELL YOU BETTER!"

"GET OUT OF HERE WAZOWSKI, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, AND THROW YOU OUT OF THE BUILDING AS WELL!" Mike jumped and ran away as fast as he could.

"There, happy? We compromised… Like we used to…"


	7. One of THOSE

_Disclaimer: It's not animated, I don't own it… Woo hoo…_

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. Randall had forced himself to remain in bed for a grand total of four hours, before he couldn't stand it any more.

"Crazy Randall, crazy Randall… Slowly slipping into madness, how does it feel knowing your mind is tattered?" His voice was slow and soft, a quiet, jeering sing song.

"It always was, it's just gotten worse…"

"Mommy's little boy is all grown up, and is just what she said he would be…"

"Shut up."

"It's true…"

"Shut up."

"You know it is."

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

The phone rang, picking it up Randall gave a "WHAT?!" He listened for a minute then snapped, "It's doing WHAT? What do you expect me to do about it? Fix it? I don't know how to fix that… Well I could try, oh FINE I'll be right over."

* * *

Sully was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for a particular Lizard monster to get his butt over there. Mike was standing next to him with his arms crossed, telling him about Randall's rather drastic response.

"He even threatened to throw me out of the building!"

"That does sound like something he would do…"

"Yeah…well here's something he wouldn't do. He flinched yesterday, not only that, but he must have jerked back two feet." Mike said, looking pleased that he knew something Sully didn't. Although that look turned troubled as he considered something. "He never shows emotion, let alone fear… He must have been a million miles away…"

Sully paused, "What could zone him out enough that he didn't even realize you were there? He's usually alert…"

"Fungus managed to surprise him though."

"He was paying attention to something totally different."

"Exactly." They looked away, until Sully started to snicker. "What?"

"You do realize you're getting worried about Randall."

Mike paused, his eye widening, expression turning shocked. "No I'm not! It's strictly professional, he teaches Kyle, so I have to check that he's not cracking under pressure. I want him to get through, and besides, who needs to be worried about Lizard Boy anyway?"

"You might…" Mike gave a yelp, and whirled around, to be faced with the evilly grinning Lizard that was Randall Boggs. "Or ya might not at your own peril. It's your choice entirely." Sully rolled his eyes.

"Well come on Randall, we really need your help with this."

"I told ya I might not be able to fix it, so if it explodes, it is your fault entirely." Randall followed him to the auditorium, where the three stopped, staring at the door shredder on the ground. "Why do ya need it anyway?"

"Some kids are just too scared to laugh at monsters…"

"Makes sense I guess…some wounds run too deep for healing…" Randall mumbled the last bit, and Mike and Sully glanced at each other. Randall walked over, and flipped it open, working quickly and quietly, he tugged at a few tubes, realigning them and fixing it easily. Then something happened that prompted a horrified gasp from Mike and Sully. His lower left limb had slid along one of the blades used to shred the doors. Blood splashed instantly from the horribly deep cut. Randall gave a quick gasp, and grabbed it quickly, holding it together tightly.

Mike ran as fast as he could, grabbing the nearest phone and calling a hospital. Sully jerked forward, and helped him stand up, before rushing him out into Roz's office and grabbing her medical kit, taking gauze and tightly wrapping it up in an effort to staunch the flow.

"They say they'll be right over. In the meantime they recommend holding his arm up." They waited with something like shifting panic. Randall didn't move at all, except to stare at his arm as though it was something he had never seen before in his life.

"You should probably be more careful…" Sully said softly. Randall snapped his head up and snarled at him.

"You should learn to MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" With that, not another word was spoken until the ambulance arrived. They quickly dragged him up, and pushed him towards the doors; Randall took one look and made a slightly worried face.

"I'm not going in there!"

"You don't have much of a choice." Sully picked him up quickly, and in his blood drained state, Randall couldn't do much about it. The monster doctors saw him, and they quickly hooked him up to one of the blood bags, after making sure what his blood type was. Checking the wrapping, and fixing it before they found themselves at the hospital. It had been a fast ride. Panic and shock had absolutely nothing to do with it. They took him in quickly, and he was immediately attacked by a spare nurse.

"Alright, Mr…"

"Boggs…"

The monster blinked, and looked at him in something like mistrust, but at Randall's cool glare, and an offering of his bottom appendage which was soaking the gauze in blood, she had an instantaneous reaction. She ripped the gauze away, and looked at it in shock.

"Was this self inflicted?"

Sully opened his mouth quickly to protest, coupled by Mike, when Randall said, "For all I know, it could have been…"

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?! Well, that makes more sense…" She took a needle soaked in alcohol from her side, and threading it, slipped it through the scales. She did so for several more passes until, it was stitched fully. She washed it quickly, then took more gauze and wrapped it snuggly. "There you go, good as new, you get any problems you call and we will take care of them, also make an appointment at, oh what's that place called… Reptilia Acies, you do that for me ok?"

Randall gave a sharp nod and stood up. There was a moment when he paled horribly, as he wobbled dangerously on the spot before collapsing to the floor. Sully gave a startled yelp, which was soon followed by Mikes' but not the doctor. She ran over to a nearby phone jack, and yanked it up, talking briefly. There was a second later when gurney was brought over; they lifted him onto it, wheeling him over to a room and a bed.

"He will have to stay the night or longer, I'm afraid… Do you think you could fill out some paper work for me, since he is obviously not able to do it himself?"

"Sure… Do we need to pay for this?"

"Yes." They worked quickly and filled out everything, plopping a healthy sum on the desk after they were finished. They waited for around ten minutes, glancing at each other, faces filled with something bordering concern.

"He's fine; blood loss hit him rather heavily. You can see him now. He's still out but some people enjoy doing so." She led them in, and they stared in shock. He did NOT look good.

"What did you mean 'one of those'?" Mike asked slowly.

"It's simple really; well, actually…it's not. You might just have to go check out that place I mentioned. It's the only thing I can think of that might help you out." They nodded, and looked at Randall; Mike chewed on his lower lip for a second and gave a soft sigh.

"We should never have asked him to do it…" Sully said slowly.

"He knew what he was doing…How were we supposed to know he'd wind up slicing himself up so bad?" Mike asked.

"He said he didn't know how to fix it."

"We don't know enough about him…" Mike bit his lip as he came to that conclusion, and looked over at Sully. "We should talk to his sister…"

"See what she meant about 'one of those'?"

"Exactly."

"Brilliant strategy Mike…Except, we don't know where he lives." Sully said, Mike opened his mouth, then gave an,

"Oh…"

They paused, and looked at each other, "Fungus."

* * *

"Let me get this straight… you want to go to Randall's sister, and ask about him?" They had cornered him after work, and were questioning him on Rachel's whereabouts.

"Basically…yeah…" Sully said biting his lip briefly. Mike nodded his head and grinned at him in a way that he hoped was encouraging. Fungus looked at them both with an expression of complete disbelief.

"We were wondering if you could give us directions…" Mike added.

Fungus looked at them then sighed. "Good luck with that, here." Fungus gave them quick easy to follow instructions, drawing a map on a spare sheet of paper, and they left, waving and grinning. "Who were they, and what did they do with Sullivan and Wazowski?" Fungus grinned and shook his head, leaving the building after them, and the rest of the employees.

"Ok, we have her address, let's go." Sully said.

"Well, what about…"

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"It slipped my mind." Sully sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, when do you think we could meet her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."

…………………………………………………

It was dark; once again Randall was stuck in the fuzzy corner in the back of his own mind. He didn't like it; his arm was throbbing for some reason, his mind too fuzzy to work out why. Finally he managed to clear it enough to recognize that he had been in this area before, with another black reptile.

That in mind he whirled around and stared, looking around in something bordering paranoia. There was a small chuckle and he faced that direction quickly. Then he saw him, the black reptile with red around his eyes. He walked forward and grinned at him, without a trace of humor. Randall backed up and stared at him, biting his lip, not bothering with the fact that he had incredibly sharp teeth and breaking the scales. Tiny droplets of blood sprung up on his lower lip.

The black reptile's grin stretched wider, and he waved around himself. "Welcome to my home. This grey abyss that you see before you, I'm sure you recognize it. You've been here before." He picked at an imaginary nail as Randall stared around himself in something bordering terror.

"What are you doing? More importantly why? Why are you so keen on hurting yourself?!"

"Because the story isn't done…and you need to hear it. You need to see it, relive it. And this is the best way. No interruptions in this foggy state of being. I will make sure ya won't wake up until it is through. Ya can try but you never were stronger than me, it's just because of lucky chance that ya banished me here. Soon I will take over like I should."

"And when ya do…"

"It will be the end of Sullivan and Wazowski." There was a twisted mirthless laugh and all went black.

…………………………………………………

"You're too light you know that?" She asked looking concerned.

"Did he feed you?" Jack asked him looking back at him.

"Yes…when he got around to it…" Randall gasped briefly as a rather nasty bump in the road jarred him, and in turn a particularly sore bruise.

"Sorry, it's pretty bumpy in this part of town. They haven't gotten around to fixing the roads yet." Rachel said. Jack looked back at him briefly to check that he hadn't slipped off the back seat, he wouldn't put it past the creature to not even let out more than a small exclamation. He had seen what he had done to himself as he jerked and his reaction. They had gotten him out of the building and with only a few passing glances managed to load him into a van. Having him in a trash bag helped too.

"I noticed…" Randall said slowly. Jack grinned at that and turned back to watching the road. "How much farther?"

"Not too much longer, just down a couple more blocks." Rachel answered. They drove in silence for a while until finally they turned into the driveway of a small one story house. After glancing around to check that the neighbors were all inside they opened the doors and Jack hefted Randall inside the house. Once they got in Jack laid Randall on the couch in the living room. Randall seemed to sink into it, glad for something other than an operating table or a metal cage bottom to lie on.

"I'm sorry Randall, but in order to help you heal properly I need to find out what's wrong with you, and in order to do that, I need to touch you." Jack said slowly. Randall stiffened and glared at him for a minute, then finally nodded.

Jack ran his fingers along his head for a second, paying close attention to the nasty cut under his fronds. Realizing something he looked at Rachel, "I need a notepad. There are too many injuries to work with to remember them all." Rachel nodded and grabbing one and a pencil came back. "Ok, I'm going to tell you what's wrong and you are going to write it for me."

She nodded and poised the pencil expectantly.

"Right, there is a deep cut here, possibility of a mild concussion." He ran it down to his jaw and Randall glared at him briefly. "Open your mouth please." Randall scowled but complied, they stared at the teeth in shock. "Perfect teeth… How is that possible?"

"They have a tendency to grow back if I lose one."

"Really? That's amazing!" At Rachel's glare he cleared his throat before he could let himself get carried away, "Continuing," he ran his fingers along his neck. "Slight swelling right here," he indicated his left shoulder briefly and Randall winced. Jack looked at it worriedly and touched it gingerly, Randall let out a muffled yell. "Fractured collar bone." He continued down, "Extremely malnourished, emaciated more like. I can count his ribs. Severe bruising, multiple scars and cuts, tissue damage." Running it down to his lower limbs he gave a brief sigh of relief. "No damage here." Continuing to his tail he looked at the dent in it. Touching it gingerly he ran his fingers over it.

"This is old…" Randall's tail jerked back and whacked the back of his hands with the effectiveness of a whip. "OUCH!" He jerked back and rubbed at them.

"That area is not for you to touch, ya get me?" Randall gave him a snarl and leaned back gingerly.

"Sensitive tail area, and that's about it." He glared at the notepad in something like disgust as he read the several injuries. "It's a wonder you're alive at all…" He looked at Randall with consideration, and in a way that practically dared him to kick the bucket right then and there. Randall, stubborn as he was, wasn't about to oblige.

"So what can we do to fix this?"

"The concussion will heal in time, although sleep is definitely recommended. The collar bone however must have a sling in order to heal properly, so that is the first order of business. The other thing that we can do right now is to introduce him to eating food again. It's possible he won't agree to food as well as usual and that must be fixed gradually. The scars will need vitamin e, and the bruises will heal shortly as well, also the cuts will need to be cleared of any possible infections and properly bandaged up. Other than that, you're pretty much home free!" Jack gave him a grin and patted him on the right shoulder. Randall winced and sent him another death glare, Jack however grinned at him.

"Does anything defuse you?" Randall snapped finally in a tone that opted surrender.

"Not really, I work with reptiles as a living. You guys are some seriously freaky beings. So naturally having a reptile glare at me isn't the worst that I've seen." Jack said waving it off.

"What about having a reptile do this?" Randall concentrated for a while, and then finally, with an air of difficulty vanished partly. Jack stared in shock,

"That's new…can you do it fully?"

"Not any more, this is as close as I've gotten, it hurts really."

"That should heal with time though."

"I hope…"

"Okay then, I'll come back later with a sling that can be adjusted to fit your unique proportions. Rachel, start feeding him, I figure he's carnivorous, but a meat broth should do nicely." Jack nodded at them both and left. Randall's eyes narrowed after him.

"Well I'm going to make you something to eat. So you can just stay there…maybe watch some TV…" She tossed him the remote control and grinned at him. Randall blinked and his eyes flickered over to the TV. Sighing he surrendered himself to mindless entertainment for the next half hour.

……………………………

_My knowledge of stitches is pretty vague; I only have 5 on my thumb where my mom slammed the car door on it when I was 6 helping her take in groceries. It was an accident but still… Anyway, I'm saying this because, I'm not too sure whether they would have just made them drive him over or actually send an ambulance…I chose ambulance. So…if it's wrong, let me know, I'll correct it. _


	8. I'm Not

_Here's another chapter, own nothing don't offer…I think I've said that one before but I'm too lazy to think of another. By the way, this is where it begins to get rather dark; mentions of suicide are going to become more frequent. So if you don't want that…don't read it. Should I up the rating you think? Or is a teen rating fine?_

* * *

"Glad to see you could make it Sully…" Mike said slowly staring at the rather bedraggled monster in front of him. Sully had obviously slept in rather late and still managed to have sleep in his eyes.

"You know what Mike….I am never going over to visit his sister this early ever again. This is too much work." They had agreed to meet early, as Randall's house was rather far away from either of their houses, but was closer to Sully's home than Mike's. Mike had managed to wake him up after pounding on the door with such force it sounded like fireworks were going off. Sully was not a morning person.

Mike laughed at him and Sully stretched himself fully, then they left on the long ride over to Rachel's.

"Woooooow…." Mike said staring at the house on the top of the hill. "They really know how to make a person feel welcome don't they?" He said sarcastically pointing out the rather menacing atmosphere that it projected. Sully rolled his eyes and parked the car inside the gate that was yawning open; he had refused to let Mike drive even though it was his car.

Making their way through the yard they looked around. It seemed too big for a couple reptiles and a friend who didn't have a job, made no sense really. They reached the door and knocked quickly and loudly. There was a brief shout a few clatters and finally the door was thrown open to reveal a frantic looking Rachel. When she saw who it was she gave a quick sob and sank to the ground.

They looked at each other quickly and soon realized what was going on. "They didn't tell you, did they?" Rachel looked up quickly and stood up almost as quickly,

"Tell me what?"

"Randall…he was helping to fix the door shredder, he sliced his arm open pretty badly. He's unconscious now but he should be waking up anytime. We didn't think that you wouldn't be informed. We're really sorry." Sully explained quickly. Rachel took a deep breath and let it out.

"Pesky hospital people…they never are able to think of calling us." She growled then looked up at them. "Is there something I could do for you? I'm sending Cyrus over right now. They don't like me much." That said she called Cyrus over who looked rather panicked as well but when the situation was explained Cyrus nodded, smiling and nodding to Sully and Mike before he practically flew over to the car and hopped in, driving away.

"Ok, so you want anything to drink?" She wiped her eyes calmly and led them in.

"Um… Sure…"

"Lemonade?"

"That sounds great…" She led them without looking back to the kitchen where she grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses sticking them on the table.

"So what CAN I do for you?" She asked as she handed them each a glass of lemonade, sitting down. "It's obvious you didn't just show up for no reason."

"Well actually, we wanted to ask you about Randall…" Rachel paused for a second processing this and then narrowed her eyes at them.

"What do you KNOW about Randall?"

"Well…we know he's a freaky reptile…not too fond of kids, has a mean streak about him and is aparently 'One of Those.'" Mike answered.

Rachel blinked at the last one, "Do you know what that means?"

"No…"

"Figured. What do you want to know?"

"Well…whatever you can tell us about him I guess…." Mike started but was cut off by Sully, "What's his birthday?"

"His birthday?" She asked laughing, however when she answered her voice was slightly hesitant, "January 1st…"

"Really? New Years?" Mike asked. "Never thought he'd be the celebratory type…"

"He's not." Rachel answered flatly and they gave a quick snicker. "He's young though, younger than you, younger than me, and younger than Cyrus. He's only in his twenties. Graduated early, top of the class too, not that anyone admitted it. Were rather fixed on hiding that fact, after all, who would admit to having a reptile as head of the class?"

"That's harsh, makes sense why he doesn't like school."

"I suppose it does." She said slowly but the way she said it suggested there was more to it than that.

"There's other reasons isn't there?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you some of them…he's a rather private person, I wouldn't want to betray that much of his trust." Rachel answered. "Besides, you only see him occasionally; I have to live with him." They chuckled at that and she broke off staring into space for a minute or two. "I honestly don't think I'm the best person to tell you about him."

They looked at her in shock, "How couldn't you be, you're his sister?!" Mike exclaimed looking at her with a quizzical expression.

She paused, looked at her hands and said with obvious hesitation, "Actually, I'm not."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Randall, you need to eat something."

"I'm not eating that, whatever that is." Randall had turned a sickly shade of green as he stared at the bowl of a murky brown substance that looked remarkably like, well…_crap…it looks like crap… _Randall was staring at it then at her and back again for the umpteenth time as Rachel finally took the hint and plopped it down on the TV tray beside her. She had brought a TV tray over in front of the couch and had been trying to coax him to eat the vial substance she passed as food.

"Fine, but if he comes back and you haven't eaten anything I am not going to be around to hear the argument."

"What IS that anyway?"

"Blended meat…" Randall made a choking sound and she burst out laughing. "You can't eat solid foods, and I don't know how to make a meat broth."

"You could have made something nicer looking though…" Randall looked back at the bowl with barely disguised disgust.

"What do you want me to make you? Chicken noodle soup?" As soon as she said that her eyes widened, "broth…" She rushed back to the kitchen.

"TAKE YOUR BOWL WITH YOU!!!"

…………………………………………….

"There we go…good as new…" Jack had managed to get the sling to fit around his shoulder after much maneuvering and tightening of straps. Randall looked at it with a rather peeved expression. "Yes you have to wear it, if you want to continue using that arm." Randall's look became much more appreciative. "Thought that would lighten the mood…"

Jack stretched briefly, having been struggling to get the brace fitted had been altogether a challenging experience, especially with an antagonistic Randall snapping at him. Of course Jack didn't blame him, you could tell by the almost stoic expression on his face that he wasn't going to react, and finally Randall had worn himself out with his own animosity. Jack had realized that with all the time he had spent there in that…lab, having who knew what done to him that he would need some time to vent.

So he let him. It was obvious Randall was doing better. As time wore on and the weeks that followed Randall was getting stronger and stronger, and finally managed to disappear fully…unfortunately he wasn't able to come back to visibility and he had spent a whole day saying, "I'm over here dipstick!" Jack was still chuckling over that one. Randall had finally gotten absolutely furious and whacked his head on the wall. It prompted a gasp of pain, but also a flash of color.

The will to cause himself pain, even if it was necessary caused Jack to give Randall a wary look, his physical state was beginning to look a little less worrisome. Jack talked to Rachel about it and she came to a similar conclusion. Someone had to talk to him about why he was here in the first place…and they had to do it soon. Randall had, after having some of the pain removed, headed to something that in a human would be called depression.

Sullen and moody, he would snap and utter some of the foulest insults and swears that they had ever heard, but even that was shadowed by the dreary and sad atmosphere that seemed to follow him like a black cloud wherever he went. It was strangely out of place in a house that was just as cheerful as the one who lived in it. Rachel was bubbly and rather happy but she had a rather sarcastic personality.

Together they decided to get the full story out of him, or die trying; they hoped it wouldn't come to that. As time wore on and Randall seemed to be on the verge of either A, jumping out a 12 story window, or B, bursting into tears and screaming, or C, taking the kitchen knife that he had been staring at with increasing fascination and slicing his wrists open they finally cornered him and began.

"Randall…we wanted to talk to you…" Rachel began timidly.

"Obviously otherwise you wouldn't be near me." Randall snapped venomously.

Jack rushed in quickly to remove any unnecessary arguments, "And we are talking to you, but here's what we wanted to know… How did you wind up here?"

Randall froze his eyes narrowing at them both with an expression that would curdle milk. "You took me here remember?"

"No that's not what he meant, and you know it isn't. We want to know how you got up here in the human world and not wherever you came from originally."

"As far as I'm concerned that's none of your damn business…"

"YES IT IS! You're becoming more and more depressed; you are looking at my knives as though they would be perfect for slicing your throat or your wrists or…"

"AND SO WHAT IF I AM? YOU WOULDN'T CARE, WOULD YOU?! YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW ME, LET ALONE KNOW ME ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT I AM PLANNING TO DO WITH THOSE!"

"Yes we would…" Rachel said rather quickly looking rather offended that he would say that.

"Yeah, I'll bet… I'm just a bother anyway… Maybe if I wasn't here you wouldn't have to worry about me killing myself! Or have to feed me your nasty concoctions ya pass off as food."

"Well you ARE here, and whether we like it or not we feel obligated to help you." Jack said, ever the practical doctor.

"Oh so you're 'obligated to help me', well guess what, I don't want your help. In fact, if I'm such a bother maybe I should just go!"

"Let me rephrase that…" Jack started holding up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"No…ya said enough. I know what ya think about me. Heard what ya think of me. Not that I blame ya, if I were you I'd only feel an 'obligation' as well… In fact…" he said quietly, "I'm not even sure I'd feel obligated…"

Rachel and Jack looked at each other feeling they had found the poisonous tar pit that his feelings were bubbling out from. And they weren't entirely sure what to do with that knowledge. What could you do if the person you were talking to had that sort of view of themselves? Things were getting messy…

…………………………………………..

_I've said it once, possibly not on here, but I will say it again, I AM EVIL!!! *insert evil laugh* Yes, I will cut you off here, two cliff hangers, well sort of…one is the other is just well…melodramatic? Whatever, point is, you will see a new chapter soon._


	9. Orphanages and Goodbyes

_Well here we go another chapter, bet you are rather happy with me… Anyway, here we go._

_I still own nothing and want nothing._

* * *

"I'm not his sister. We aren't even blood relatives…" Rachel said slowly shaking her head and looking at them both with a rather sad expression on her face.

"But…that makes no sense…he gave up everything to save you…"

"Well alright, we're siblings by law…but when my parents died…"

"Wait…your parents died as well?" Mike asked blinking at her.

"Of course they did. Randall's, well…we don't really know about Randall's…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the one to tell you. Do you remember what the doctor said about Reptilia Acies, go there. Ask for Elizabeth Bogmire. She is Randall's psychologist, and knows the most about him. Good luck."

They looked at each other and nodded mutely. Rachel drew a quick map and handed it to them. Slowly in mute shock they left driving down the road until they reached the building. Grey and large and slightly rundown, it wasn't the most hospitable place they had ever seen. But compared to some of the other buildings around it, it was in pretty good condition.

Sully parked the car and the two hopped up, walking to the building and swinging the door open. There were a few reptiles in the building, and each of them glanced at the newcomers briefly and offered sneers. Having a furry in their area was rather offending. There was a small reception desk in the front of the room with a young female reptile answering phones. She gave them a glance as they walked forward and stared harder at them as they stopped in front of her.

"You're in the wrong part of town I think…" She said in a rather airy voice that still held a trace of venom in her tone.

"Maybe…we wanted to see if we could talk to…" Sully paused and remembering said, "Elizabeth Bogmire. It's about one of her patients, if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

She gave them a look that stated quite plainly that it would be trouble, but she sighed and did it anyway, calling her on one of the phones. "You can take a seat over there, she'll be right out."

They gave a quick 'thank you' and sat down looking around at the reptiles in the area. Some had fronds some didn't, some were striped and some weren't but the main thing they had in common was all of them had eight limbs. Finally after a few minutes as each of the reptiles were called in, and they were the only ones left, the door opened once more. They glanced at it and made a double take as what they were seeing sunk fully into their minds.

Long flowing hair that was constantly moving, pale skin, with black almond shaped eyes and hovering above the ground with a light white dress clothing her there was no doubting what she was. Elizabeth was a banshee.

"You two are the gentlemen who wanted to see me?" Her voice was light and seemed to float, but if she were to scream it was enough to scare you to death. Literally.

They stared for a couple more seconds and as though breaking out of a trance Sully said quickly, "Yeah, umm…My name is Sully, this is Mike…we wanted to ask you about one of your patients…Randall…Randall Boggs…"

She blinked her black eyes at them both and smiled, it was a chilling smile with razor sharp pointy teeth displayed in a rather twisted grin. "I'm afraid I can't do that without a password…"

Sully blinked staring at her then at Mike; Mike looked rather furious but had a look on his face that suggested he wasn't surprised. Sully bit his lip and slowly thought about Randall and things he would have as a password, each one of them crazier and less likely than the last. Then he remembered, the laptop, Randall's reaction when he had realized that Sully had seen the word on it. He could only find one reasonable explanation for that… That was Randall's password…

He also remembered having seen a movie where it was mentioned that any organized mind usually only had one password. With that in mind Sully decided to chance it.

"Randall's password is 'nothing'." Sully said. "He told me a couple days ago, sorry it took so long." He added trying to appear more confident then he felt. To their surprise her smile appeared less frightening, almost warm as she nodded at them both,

"Quite alright, most people can hardly believe that is his password… Although it makes sense really, follow me please."

With that she led them inside the main building into a long hallway. There were doors to either side of it, all of them closed, and all of them without the faded glass windows that were typical of mist clinics. When she came to a particular door she reached into her gown and pulled out a key, sliding it into the lock and turning it. Swinging the door open she ushered them inside.

"Well what do you want to know? I have no other patients today so I can tell you as much as you want. Within reason of course…some is classified. If you would prefer that term…"

"We're sorry we didn't realize…"

"No quite alright I don't mind talking about him, especially to people who are willing to listen…" She glanced at them both meaningfully and gave them a slight smile. They glanced at each other and then back at her. Mike paused for a second and decided a test would be the best way to see how good she was at her job.

"So we do know that Rachel isn't really his sister…"

"No she isn't, she was introduced when Randall was 9. She lived with her parents, they got attached to him, and he was adopted a year later. Happiest day of his life I can tell you that much, but it soon turned bitter three years later. Shortly after he turned 13 both her parents died in a car crash. The other monster was said to have been drunk." She made a face that suggested she didn't quite believe that, but continued anyway. "He didn't take it well, neither did she but Randall… Randall has always been special I suppose you could say. You see he's one of them…"

"What do you mean by that exactly…I've never heard of 'one of them' before; is he in a gang or something?" Mike asked. Elizabeth laughed at that, a soft silvery laugh.

"No it refers to a phenomenon we find often in reptiles of the eight limbed variety. Let me explain, you understand how some monsters have more limbs than four or even less? Reptiles are unique in one regard, the amount they can do with those limbs, and then you add the tail, couple that with the ability to blend and it proves to be too much for a sound mind. As such most are fractured. They have a split personality so to speak. But it is so common that it has been considered 'normal'. You see a reptile also is persecuted for something they can't help, being what they are; as such the other personality serves as both a comfort and a guide.

"You can call it a conscience if you want but we call this other side a secondary as it controls the secondary components, the extra limbs to name one and in some of the luckier ones the blending ability. It lends to being able to blend and change color most effectively, Randall is that type, and one of the best at it too. Randall is 'one of those' in the fact that he has a secondary. Only thing is, this secondary is so strong it has a different being, a different entity almost. There are a few others with this same problem, and usually they wind up immobile."

"What do you mean by 'immobile'?" Mike asked still looking at her in a way that would have made a goldfish proud.

"The two get into a fight for dominance and as that happens something snaps. Usually because the main thing that they are in charge of is limb movement they are squared away so solidly that they won't budge in fear of the other getting the upper hand. You understand what I am saying?"

The two stared at her blankly then nodded slowly. "His sister said to come and talk to you... Is there any particular reason for that?" Sully asked.

"Because I was the one who found him originally, lying on the orphanage doorstep 28 years ago." Elizabeth said her mouth tightening into a thin line of barely suppressed anger as she remembered that night. "I used to work in an orphanage you see, I was getting groceries out of the van when I saw him. Tiny thing, fronds almost too big for him, he grew into them eventually but he was the cutest thing…" She grinned at them as they snorted at the thought of Randall being, 'cute'. "The one thing I mainly remember was the eyes. Huge brilliant green orbs that stared at me in a way I found rather chilling at the least, frighteningly piercing at the worst."

She paused sighing. "It hurt when we found them like that. Mainly reptiles, parents who figured their lives would be better… Course they probably don't think of what happens to them afterwards…"

"What do you mean exactly?" Sully asked slowly.

"Look at how Randall is. Sarcastic, nasty, bitter, angry, vengeful…the list goes on. He doesn't let anyone get close. The orphanage isn't a great place to be sent…"

"You said it yourself…they might have not had a choice…" Mike said slowly.

"Randall was different… He always was the odd one out…" She paused and sighed distinctly. "His parents….well…no one knows who they were or anything about them really. Aside from the fact that they were beastly people…"

"How do you know that?" Sully asked slowly looking at her oddly, "No one knows who they are so how could you know that?"

"I talked to them…." She sighed slowly and moving back to the filing cabinets in the corner she opened it and rooted through it until she pulled out a file. On the front was Randall's picture. Inside it…well a whole stack of paper and more pictures. "This is his file; I'll just set it here."

They glanced at it and then at her, staring at her expectantly.

"I was taking groceries in when I saw him, you remember me describing it I'm sure. Now as usual the very first thing I did was look around to see if I could find the parents. I saw them, and I talked to them…"

"What were they like?"

"Let's just say I know where Randall gets his caustic personality…" She started.

…………………………(PAST, hey look Sean, I took your advice)……………………..

He had sunk into himself further after that, they occasionally brought him out, but with the nasty comments they got they were almost happier with him silent. Finally Rachel could take no more and burst into tears one day after trying to get a response. Randall was so surprised that he turned to watch. Seeming to be reflecting on what he was seeing, his eyes flickered over her face slowly.

"For heavens sake Randall quit it! We want to know what's going on for gosh sakes. Talk to me!"

Randall's eyes quit roaming and looked in hers directly; she almost flinched at the cold, critical stare. "So I can make adult humans cry too… It's funny…I didn't even scare you, what makes you scared?"

Rachel blinked slowly then said quietly, "I'm not too fond of spiders…"

"Ah. Eight limbed insects, of course… I'm not afraid of them, I hate them, but I am not afraid of them. No I'm not afraid of that, some might say I never get scared and am just some heartless…FREAK." He spat the word out in a way that suggested he'd been called it often. Then paused, and began again calmly, "but no. I am afraid of something…You know what it is?"

She paused staring at him with wide eyes as he sighed and gave her a small toothy grin. "I'm afraid my sister was killed…and it was my entire fault. Because I couldn't do what was asked of me, I couldn't do it. The kid, the machine…it was all too much…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You know why I'm here? Because I got involved with a rather nasty person who had a penchant for kidnapping children, and guess who did it?" Randall gave her a nasty grin and she backed away from him slowly as Randall came forward. She was so focused on the monster coming forward that she barely even registered it when she backed into the wall.

"Yep, I did, but I didn't want to. He made me; he took someone close to me…someone who was keeping me, I suppose you could say, sane? Anyway, I threw things around, I was sloppy, and hoping, desperately hoping, that someone, ANYONE would notice and stop it before it was too late. They did, but it was the worst possible people to do so. My all-time rivals, Sullivan and Wazowski. Although I suppose should be thankful, they were able to stop the plan before she got hurt.

"We needed a test subject you see…and humans to us are just what monsters are to you." He grinned at her evilly gesturing at himself. "Now tell me you feel 'obligated' to help me. I dare you."

She stared at him in shock, her mouth working as she fought to say something, ANYTHING to help the situation. She couldn't, and hung her head sadly.

"I thought not." Randall glared at her. "This is where I leave you. I'm sorry I've been such a bother, but I must get going, ya' see in order to get back, I need a kid. Seeing as how ya' don't have one you are of no further use to me." He turned to walk out and then paused. "No on second thought, I didn't mean that, I do thank you, at least now I've vented my spleen. But I do have to go. I have to find somewhere where I can get HOME. I'm sorry." With that he vanished leaving her staring in awe at where he had been standing.

…………………………………….

_Wouldn't you know it, I did it again! I just love playing with you, remember, update will up shortly!_


	10. Letters and Help

_Here we go once again, a further continuation. There might be a cliffy… So be advised. Own nothing I'll get used to it…Don't want anything aside from reviews. _

_Sean Fogle: Glad you're enjoying it so far, and no, it wasn't taken in that way at all, if it was, I just would have ignored it. I do hope any future plot points you've come up with won't be spoiled with this…;P _

……………………………………….

"She was like him…"

"She?" Mike prodded.

"What about his dad?" Sully clarified.

"I don't know about him, and I don't think I ever will. Just listen; I'll answer whatever question I can if you have any at the end."

She paused, completely stilling her movements, aside from the slight waving of her hair that continued to drift no matter what. Collecting her thoughts, and running through what happened twice she began to speak. "As I told you I was bringing groceries in. I found him on the doorstep as I was about to come in. I set my things down and picked him up quickly, I wanted to make sure he was alright… Anyway, first thing you're taught is to look around, see if you can find the parents, try to talk to them. See if you can, at the very LEAST, persuade them to look into filling out the proper paperwork.

"I found her. She was standing at the end of the driveway, I could tell immediately because she had the same eyes. She winced and almost ran away but before she could I shouted to her. She hesitated, and that was enough for me to catch up to her."

(Flashback, and not because someone's asleep! Aren't you proud of me?)

"WAIT! Please!" a much younger Elizabeth called out, holding a rather dazed looking black reptile close to her chest.

"What?" The reptile snapped in an Irish accented voice, flipping an overly long frond of a complete set of six out of her eyes. Her body language screamed both irritation and insecurity. Three fingered fists constantly grasped and released sporadically, while her whip like tale lashed from side to side, eyes that were similar in shade to Randall's flicking from Elizabeth's face to the child.

"Is he yours?" Blunt, maybe a little accusatory, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"What if he was?"

"You'd need to fill out some things…name, birth date…"

"He doesn't have a name." The lizard interrupted harshly her voice twisting.

Elizabeth blinked. Looking down at the little reptile that was slowly beginning to sniffle quietly she tightened her hold protectively. "Do you want to name him?"

"No! That thing was a mistake, and that's all he'll ever be!" Her voice was violent, filled with barely suppressed rage. Elizabeth drifted backwards her eyes wide; as her feet didn't touch the floor 'stepped' back isn't as appropriate. "He was a mistake…I never meant to have him…" She said softly, the fight leaking from her body in a matter of seconds.

Elizabeth paused and drifted forward again. Biting her lip she shifted the softly quivering black lizard, that as of yet, didn't have a name. Then gathering all her courage she reached over to the petit female reptile monster and put a hand on her shoulder.

BIG mistake. The reptile brought one fist up and punched her in the nose harshly. She reeled back clutching at her nose with one hand, while the other tightened its grip on the reptilian child before she could drop it. This of course led to him to start crying softly as she tried to comfort him, while still keeping an eye on the deranged reptile in front of her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! NO ONE CAN EVER TOUCH ME! NEVER AGAIN!" She was in a rage. Elizabeth nodded quickly and put her free hand up in a placating manner.

"I won't touch you. Will you please fill out the forms though, please?"

"I can't. I have to put this behind me, I have to go! I have to get away with from that THING!" With that she vanished. Sounds of soft sobbing could be heard moving farther away as she left, leaving Elizabeth standing alone holding a sobbing baby reptile in her arms. She looked around silently and then took a breath, and took to calming the baby down.

"So what are we going to call you then?" She asked softly looking at the tiny reptile as she slowly managed to calm him down. "Well…I always did like Toby…but nah, maybe not. You're obviously Irish, so maybe something Irish will do… How about…Riley? No…I don't like that one, but I do like the 'R'… Where's a baby name book when you need one?" She glanced around briefly as though hoping for one to fall out of the clouds, when none was forthcoming she sighed and then looked at him again.

"Alright, something simple, Randall…yeah, that'll do it. I almost forgot you'll need a last name too…I could give you a shorter version of mine…Boggs? Hmm…why not, I like that, do you?" She played with one of the oversized fronds sprouting from the top of his head that had a very bright red tip on it. The baby made a face at that, and she laughed. "Well that's too bad because that's your name now!" She smiled in satisfaction and left floating back to the orphanage, and whatever reprimand came her way.

……………………………………(Regular time)……..…………………………………

"She didn't even name him; it's not even his real last name?" Sully asked quietly.

"No. I forgot to ask about his birth date as well. He hasn't had a true birthday party in all his existence at the orphanage. They only just gave him one when it got too confusing, January 1st. They don't even know his age, although we have consented to the fact that he has to be around 29, younger possibly, maybe even older.

"He wasn't able to talk until he was around six, but when he reached that age he was talking in complete sentences and scaring the heck out of his teachers because of the methodical precision he had." She grinned at that and said wistfully, "I was so proud of him. After I found and named him, I became rather attached. Which only proved I couldn't stay working at the orphanage, if that became the norm; we wouldn't have been able to give them to parents who wanted them because I wanted them.

"He passed grades with flying colors and graduated high school around four years younger than was normal. Naturally he graduated college easily after that. But I am getting ahead of myself. This is Randall's public file. You can sift through it as often as you like. The private file, which is under lock and key, is none of your business, this should answer any questions you have."

"Except for one I'm guessing…"

"Oh?"

"How come he has the Brooklyn Irish accent if he didn't even grow up with it?"

Elizabeth laughed. "He learned it, I told him that I always loved that accent, told him he was Irish, and he actually went out of his way to copy it. Once he started he liked it so much that it soon became the way he talked normally."

"Interesting…" Mike said blinking.

"Very much so. I have to go now, I'm sorry; do keep an open mind reading it though. Certain things will be a little shocking I'm sure…" Before they could ask her to elaborate she left.

They looked at each other and then at the file in Sully's hand. "Well…here it goes." They flipped it open and began flicking through the pages looking for something that would catch their eye. Soon they found something that interested them. It was in childish lettering, rather jagged and lacking any of the finesse that was in his handwriting now. However what it said was anything but childish…

_Hello… This is rather odd…usually he's the one writing. What do ya call it…Hypnos writing? Whatever, so you want to know about me, well what do you see? Twisted ruthless, vindictive (that's a new word by the way, means maliciousness I think that is how you spell it… maybe maliciosness, whatever, meaning's still the same, ill will, the desire to hurt) and sly. But I never used to be, they judged me they MADE me, and now I haunt their dreams…Poetic justice no? *Snicker, just kidding, that's him. We wrote it in one of those, introduce yourself things. He wanted to do it for fun, freak everyone out. I don't get it really… Well, yes I do… But that doesn't mean I agree with it. You do know the whole Batman comics? What's he called…Two Face? Something like that? I'm Harvey Dent, and He's the scary, evil, kill you with a pair of rusty scissors one. Or is that the Joker…whatever. Point is the guides evil and I'm friendly…But he never was so evil before... I think he actually is using what I wrote up there as a philosophe on life, is that how you spell that? Probably not. Don't let him find these… It won't help any, it might make it worse, I can handle it, and you don't have to worry. _

There was a pause as they read it over again their eyes widening as they realized what they were reading.

"He was a rather sick kid…" Mike said slowly. Sully gave a brief snort of agreement. "How old do you think he was?"

Probably around…10. Just looking at his handwriting."

"And he knew a word like vindictive??"

Sully was staring at the words in slight amusement. "Seems so."

"Dang, no wonder he skipped grades. Vindictive… I will never forget that…" Mike grinned then read it again. "He was a REALLY sick kid. Is there any more like this? Course…not that I blame him…" He said the last bit in a monotone biting his lip and returning his attention to the letter.

They pulled out a few reading each and every one, the more they read the more worried they got. Each one of them had a slow darkening of personality and humor. The last one went so far as to insult himself, tearing himself down into shreds and leaving no doubt in their minds as to what he felt about himself. However, the secondary always tried to make light of it, but was steadily failing. Mike was finding it harder and harder to be biased against someone who had that sort of view on themselves and life in general.

"I…I'm not even going to kid Sully…I feel…sorry for the guy…" Mike said quietly. "Can you imagine having someone call you that? Calling you a mistake…how you're never going to be anything but a mistake…just a thing…especially your own mother doing that…"

"We don't even know if he did know that, Mike. Maybe they never told him that." Sully said slowly.

They returned their attention to the file and then noticed three simple words scrawled all over the next sheet. _Mommy knows best…_They stared at that for a second and then flipped it over.

_Nothing, just a nothing. Never going to be anything but a mistake… I hate them all, I hate them all! Why is it always me? Why can't I ever have anything to hold onto? It's not fair! There always is Rachel though… But she ignores me. After all, who would want to hang around me? Everyone says so, my own mother said so…In fact…why bother? Yeah, that's it... Forget them all…but why does it hurt so much? If I'm past caring anymore it shouldn't hurt…He said that today…personally I think I am in agreement, and I shouldn't be. What's the point of acting the part of conscience if you agree with whatever horrible thing the guide is talking about? It doesn't work. I think I'm losing him…_

"They told him…" Mike said his eye widening. Sully was staring at it in shock. "What kind of person tells that sort of thing to a kid?"

"Obviously the kind who don't think…" Sully answered softly. "Can you imagine living with that over your head? No wonder he threw himself into that machine after a while. If he's being accepted for it, getting some form of credit for it, can you really blame him? Alright, you can, but still… How could we not notice?"

"Notice what?" Mike scoffed, "He was a creep, and he still is a creep, a nicer creep but still a creep. He…he…dang it, he's a jerk. But I feel sorry for him as well…"

"I'm in agreement…" Sully said sighing. "Wait a minute…this line here, 'she ignores me', you don't think…"

"That she only warmed up to him when there was no one else to comfort her?" Mike asked raising his eyebrow.

Sully stared at him for a second his expression surprised. "Actually yeah…that was what I was thinking…"

"Some older sister, who…isn't really his sister… Dang it Sul, did we have to decide to find out about a person so full of dead ends and half truths? I mean seriously, the guy has a different identity, Toby. He also has a voice in the back of his skull. This is nuts." Mike sighed tossing his small stack of collected papers on the table where they spread out. Then one caught their eye. It was a photograph. They leaned in together and what they saw shocked them.

It was Randall, but it didn't look anything like Randall, this Randall was smiling, this Randall was hanging upside-down from a tree limb, and this Randall actually looked…happy. He appeared to be around four with fronds that looked almost two sizes too big on his head. Mike gave a quick snort at that, but what they ultimately noticed was the eyes. Brilliant green orbs that seemed to hold an abundance of mischief and innocence. The other main difference was the color scheme. They remembered Kyle talking about it and realized that this must have been the guide. Sully quietly picked up the photo and flipped the cover shut. Placing the happy carefree picture next to the one that was more recent and comparing them. The difference was extraordinary.

From the lively brightly smiling one, they turned their eyes (or eye in Mike's case) to the dark twisted smile on his face in the recent one. This one eyes were weary, guarded; you could almost call them jaded. The smile itself was bitter and there were a few lines that shouldn't have been there along the eyes. The difference was astronomical and horrible. Mike was staring at them both in slight shock, his entire outlook on the reptile changing even more greatly than when he had read the writing.

"My word Mike…" Sully said looking at the pictures with horror on his face. "No one should look like that…not at his age…just look at him there…"

"What did we do Sul?"

"I don't follow you…"

"WE banished him to that human world. WE were the ones who let him think for, what was it? Nine years that he had killed his own sister. Don't look at me like that, of course he blamed himself for it, doing it on purpose or not… You can tell what he's like, he gave up everything. He has to be at the LEAST obsessive, he's already schizophrenic, there's no other explanation. And now he's in a hospital in a coma. How bad can one monsters luck be?!" Mike shouted in exasperation clapping one hand to his forehead and running it down his face.

Sully was looking especially horrified. Slowly he took a deep breath and clenched his fists hard; if the knuckles had been visible they would have turned white. "Mike, we need to make this right. We need to talk to him, help him through it somehow. There's no other thing for it; it needs to be done. Let him know he's not a nothing. It's a wonder he's not suicidal..." Sully said shaking his head, his voice determined. "In fact, he probably is, he did slice himself open."

"His secondary did…" Mike said slowly. "He cut his bottom arm open; those are the ones the secondary is supposed to control according to her. That secondary is bad news. I don't like it; he has a murderous little voice in his head that really doesn't think too highly of himself, or others I'm betting. Or us…it probably HATES us. The secondary might be obsessive compulsive. It would make sense. His whole attitude changed, the way he related to people. He's getting progressively nastier to people, it's almost like…" Mike paused and looked at the newer picture. "You know what I think Sul… I think that the one in dominance now was the original secondary, which makes the secondary NOW the guide…I mean, the guy we talk to now, his personality is more like the one who's writing here. And from what I can figure, that one's the secondary. Meaning the one that's trying to get dominance would have been the real guide. It would make sense! No one can change their entire attitude to that degree…"

"Mike I think you're absolutely correct. But I think it would possibly be better if the secondary remained the secondary. He's obviously weaker, which means we need to get the murderous one out."

"You're kidding right Sul, because that would mean that he would try to kill us." Mike stated in a matter of fact tone, his eye widening substantially.

"Maybe he won't, it's obvious the guide wasn't that bad. Just look at that picture and tell me he was. There has to be a way to reach him someway." Sully paused and the two looked at each other. "We'll find a way…" Mike nodded his agreement and the two stuffed the pages back into the folder and knocked on the door. It was opened by another monster, and after they returned the file to the cabinet they were led out of the room and back to the reception area.

…………………………………………(PAST)…………………………………………

In the days that followed Randall began to regret his rather spur of the moment idea to leave. In fact he was beginning to feel guilty, and it wasn't helping that he hadn't been able to hunt anything recently he was feeling so out of it. In fact, he was seriously considering just lying down and dying, if it wasn't for the ever present voice in the back of his skull goading him on, encouraging him, and providing him with energy he had not known he possessed, he would have.

"Come on Randall, we need to get home some time…" The secondary prompted.

"To what? What do we have there that's worth having?" The guide's sullen voice responded.

"I don't know, but we don't have to stay here, it's more dangerous here than it would be if we returned…" The secondary sounded rather optimistic, hoping the guide would agree…no such luck.

"Once again, to what?"

"Cyrus…"

"Probably hates us and Fungus more than likely is happy we're gone just looking at the way we've treated him the past couple months…" The guide was sounding especially downtrodden.

"You mean the way YOU treated him, I told you it was no way to treat your friends…"

"He's not a friend, none of them really are, and you remember the last few 'friends' we've had…"

"We've been around them for years; they haven't done anything to us yet…" The secondary seemed to pause waiting for a response from its other self, when none was forthcoming he sighed. "We can't just lie down and die. It doesn't suit us for one, and well, I always hoped it would be a happier end than this…"

"I have no idea how I got stuck with someone like you, but I'm not so sure I'm complaining. Just don't get too happy ok? Otherwise I might just have to find a way to sever this happy connection."

"Good luck with that, it can't be done. I'm here whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do to change that." His voice sounded smug in Randall's ears and mind and the guide smiled, it was small but it was there, and it was a start. If only it had lasted. He was captured only a few days after. This time, not as an experiment, but as a pet to a rather stupid person who enjoyed having rather dangerous slimy things around, Randall managed to escape but in that time it had been almost a grand total of six years, and if Randall was right it had been around one when he had been experimented on.

This is glazed over but in the amount of torturing and suffering he went through it was enough to throw anyone over the brink. And it did…

………………………………(Back in the Present, hospital)………..…………….………

Randall woke up with a jolt. His eyes wide and surprised as he stared around at the room around him, cool blankets were on him and the room was white, but his attention soon came upon the rather shocked gasp from the nurse who was currently checking his pulse. Cyrus practically jumped up as he noticed his best friend was awake. Randall barely even noticed. With a rather cool smile on his face he sank back into the pillows, shutting off everything else, and right before he fell asleep there was one last thing he did.

Scales shimmered black and red, color slowly pooling down his body.

The guide had been reinstated. The secondary had given up.

………………………………………………

_Cue scary music! Ok, ladies and gentleman, the part you have all been waiting for…well…sort of… Next week… *insert evil laugh._

_Alright, brief clarification in case it wasn't too clear. Eight limbed reptiles have a secondary. That secondary controls the second pair of limbs, and in some cases a color changing ability. They have their own personalities, but sometimes they have their own identity. Randall is one of the few that has the second type. He has someone else in his skull so to speak. The guide is a rather pessimistic, gloomy, nasty individual, yet at a younger age he wasn't, at least, not as much. His secondary provides comfort, counseling and optimism. During the movie and before that the guide was in charge, later, not telling you when or why, (for plot reasons) the secondary got control. That's why certain key traits seemed out of place. For instance the comforting of Rick, the quick forgiving of Mike and Sully, the easy response to Kyle, all of these are things the guide (the one in control during the movie) wouldn't do. So for those of you that thought he was getting a little O.O.C that's why, he really was another character. Doesn't my mind work in funny ways? How did it start? Sean Fogle's comment of, paraphrasing here, "I wonder if he even has control over his second pair of arms" in relation to Randall 'accidentally' whacking him over the head with one of them. He doesn't have control…because someone else controls them! (Insert evil laugh) In case you haven't noticed, I'm just a little crazy…_

_How would that work in a real situation? Think of it like this, the guide proposes a goal, the secondary follows it out. The guide is usually stronger than the secondary so there is no question and it is done without hesitation. However in Randall's case, since the secondary now was originally the guide, there are little ticks in his system, such as odd control panels, virus setting, self inflicted harm… Understand now? Good… (If you don't I'll try to answer any questions you might have, so PM me, ok? Certain things will be explained later though, so if I don't answer you, it's probably a plot point.) Sorry for the length of this authors note, but I figured it'd be best if I clarified this crazy idea of mine before someone went, 'huh?!'_


	11. There are More than Physical Wounds

_What happens when you try to get a rather nasty reptile to listen? You'll find out!_

_Don't own it, lemme alone… Although if you don't recognize it from the movie I'd appreciate it if you left it alone, because that IS mine, I don't want anything from you but reviews. Help me out here, be a friend. I promise it won't kill you._

………………………………………………

Mike was in a bit of a hurry. Rachel had alerted him and Sully that Randall was up and about, but there was something a little off. He had reverted back to his original coloring. Not the purple he was known for, but the one he had used as a kid into his teen years, and a bit beyond, ending in his years working in Monsters Inc, when he had changed to purple, for reasons unknown... This didn't bode well, and Mike was quick to get to Sully and talk to him.

"He's black and red now…"

"I know… you don't think that the secondary let him have control?"

"It's possible… but what does that do to us?" Mike asked pacing in front of him.

"I don't know, it's likely that he is going to be rather…worse than usual…"

"I don't want to even THINK about THAT possibility." Mike paused in his frantic pacing and furrowed his brow slowly. "You know, it's odd, he was purple when he was working on the extractor…you don't think that the secondary was the one in charge there do you?"

Sully paused blinking, "That's a point…I'm not sure Mike. Maybe the color doesn't have anything to do with who's the secondary or who's not, his sister is back now. Maybe he figured he should return to the color that used to be associated with him…"

"Not likely, he could have turned it back when he got here…"

"He did…" Sully paused looking at Mike with wide eyes. "Toby…"

"But the eyes were blue Sul…"

"So, the point remains, he had the black coloration, the red fronds, the red stripe…the only thing missing were the weird rings around his eyes…"

"What do you think those are there for anyway?" Mike asked his eyebrow cocking.

"Who knows… Probably something he added freak people out a little more. It looks like blood…" Sully said shrugging, but something said he knew more about it than he let on, Mike let it go though, if Sully was keeping secrets, there probably was a reason. As such Mike went with it,

"He has a sick sense of humor…" Mike said sighing. He shook his head and dropped into a chair. 

"That's one way of putting it…" Sully answered the corner of his mouth twitching. "We should check up on him…"

"So we can be killed? Great idea Sul…"

"He's in a hospital bed for heavens sake Mike… Don't think he will be able to do anything to us lying in one of those…"

"Point made…alright, I'll go, but I won't like it…"

* * *

Randall hadn't moved. Rachel was getting worried; she had been standing there with a rather mortified expression on her face as soon as she had entered the room. It wasn't like Randall, or she didn't think so, she only met him when he turned 9, and honestly, she hadn't been a very good sister to him. A fact that she had regretted, ever since she had begun to realize he hadn't tried to steal her parents from her. Ever since she realized exactly what he had been through, ever since that day…

Losing her own parents was enough to make her stretch out, take his hand and help him. It hadn't been enough though. One night she went out with a group of friends to a movie. Randall hadn't wanted to go, nothing too unusual about that, he never did like to socialize, but he did enjoy the movie that was playing. He'd been asking her to take him to it, she had refused for a while but once she got tickets and was able to take him, he didn't want to go.

Dismissing it as teenage whimsy she decided to just go. She had never regretted anything more in her life. She had returned to find Randall with a knife pressed along his wrist. He was 14. Luckily he had needed to argue with his other self in his head before he could do anything, which took a lot longer than one would imagine.

Yet here she was, sitting next to an unresponsive Randall in extremely similar circumstances to that night 15 years ago, only he had managed to do it. She didn't know what to do. She cursed the guide, and blessed the secondary that had held out for so long. As soon as she had seen the color change she had known what had happened, why he was acting so different. His secondary had managed to take over briefly. It had been amazing; she had seen him like he used to be. Dark witted, yet still able to play around and goof off.

She missed that. She missed him. She missed the brother that used to freak her out, yet still manage to make her burst into tears of laughter.

"Hey Rachel…"

She jerked at the sudden voice. So did Randall, but neither her, nor the visitors noticed that.

Turning around she looked at Sully who had somehow managed to get the door open and walk in without her noticing, she looked lower and saw Mike standing there as well.

"How is he?"

"He hasn't moved. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it seemed best to just let it go. After all, who would believe he gave up so much?"

"It's okay. I understand. So you met him when he was nine, what age were you?"

"I was 15 when I fist met him." Rachel answered. "It was unusual, having a kid like Randall around. My parents seemed to give their entire attention to him, and ignore me. I know now that it was probably a good thing they did."

"Why?"

"You probably know why, after all, who wouldn't have issues like that…"

"Wait…you're not saying that he IS suicidal are you?!"

"Funny, you almost say that as though you actually CARED Sullivan…" They jumped turning to face the bed where Randall had seemed to have just woken up out of a stupor. His eyes were narrowed darkly, the red rings around them enhancing the shape and making the green that much brighter. They appeared to almost glow, but it wasn't a happy glow, it was a piercing, deadly sort of glow, the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I do…"

"You care? Hmm, interesting, you care." His voice was spitting, the forked tongue seeming to get a little more trouble with the s's causing a hiss. "Alright Sullivan, you care so much, tell me one thing, why? Why throw me into that world? What did that get ya'? Did it get ya' recognition for being the one who finally got rid of the freak? What's the matter?" He asked softly noticing the slight shake of his head. "You should have seen this comin' Sullivan. Should have known that what you were seeing was too good to be true. The jerk was actually being nice and you let it be."

"Randall that's not true, it didn't get me anything, just guilt…"

"You let me ROT there for nine years Sullivan; NINE doesn't sound like guilt to me, sounds more like a convenient way to kill someone. Just chuck em in and be done…"

"That's not true, it's not true…"

"Oh yeah? Then I suppose you would be grieved to know that you almost did kill me?"

Mike couldn't take it anymore. "Oh yeah, boo hoo, you got a big scar on your head, so what?"

Randall's eyes flared, his coloring only enhanced the feeling that they should run and hide somewhere. "Sure, that's it Wazowski, I have a big scar on my head, is that what ya' think?" Rachel had her mouth hanging open slowly realizing something. She had never seen any scars. He had had stitches a while ago, fixing his tail, the tip had been badly broken, he never would tell how. That's why it was bent. But there were no scars to speak of, even on scales that was impossible.

Randall laughed insanely, "Figured it out finally? Took ya long enough. I suppose I don't blame you, after all who wants to remember the time that a family member almost succeeded in killing themselves?"

"You tried to…"

"Yes Sullivan, I was 14 figured I had had enough. My parents hated me, didn't want me, I'm sure you figured that out by now… Probably did some digging, met that old bat Elizabeth didn't you? Interesting woman isn't she? Never could leave well enough alone."

"She cared about you…"

"Sullivan, if she had cared about me she would have tried. She didn't even try; she just…let it go. Quit, figured I was a hopeless case, heck I AM a hopeless case. Do you know what that's like? Having someone dismiss you because they begin to realize there's no point in trying?" Randall shook his head in mock sadness. "And back to you Wazowski, you really think a scar on my head is all I have to show for nine years in that pit?" He snickered. "Not even close."

He pushed himself up, removing some of the wires that displayed his vitals and snaked to his veins, providing him nutrients and other things. Sliding out of bed he stood upright to his full height and changed his coloring to a white and let the coloring on the scars and bruises vanish.

There was a moment of shocked silence, until finally, with a gasp of something like horror from Rachel who had sunk to the ground, it was broken. Sully stared, his eyes wide, fearful, shocked.

"Not pleasant is it? But I suppose that's what you get for being a human Guinea pig…" Randall glanced at himself in boredom and shifted back to his black coloring. "So you care do you? Did you care then? Do you care now? Is this just something you'll notice now and forget a few days later?"

"Randall…if I had known…"

"Well you didn't, I'm curious Sullivan, back then, would you have given a shit? If you had known that this is what I'd come back looking like would you have even cared?"

Sully paused. He couldn't say. In the heat of the moment, he had thought of nothing else except for the safety of the little girl in his arms, for that matter, what had Randall been to him? A freak, a jerk, someone to make fun of, he hadn't done it often, but he couldn't deny the fact that that had been what he had thought of him. He tried to be better, give him the benefit of a doubt, trying to at least treat him with some respect. But it was difficult. When the person you were trying to give respect to was so sick and twisted, it was hard. But he knew that he would have never wished that sort of thing on anyone. Never.

"Yes, I would have cared. No one deserves to go through what you did, what you had to. It's not right, no one needs to be abandoned, no one needs to know that their parents hated them, no one needs to have the world be against them, and I'm sorry. I'm truly deeply sorry," Sully said softly, Mike made a small celebratory movement as he realized exactly what he had said. Randall blinked, the eyes reflecting something like an internal struggle, then, just when they thought they had managed to get through to him the door swung open.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!" The nurse shouted, Randall simply rolled his eyes at her. But before he could even open his mouth, his sister pounced on the opportunity, and quickly walked forward grabbing him tightly by his wrist.

"He's fine; I'm taking him home…"

There should have been a protest, a last minute check up to make sure all was really well with the terrifying looking reptile, but there wasn't. There was a signing of forms and a permission to leave, and with that, they were gone. Leaving Mike and Sully oddly shaken, and horribly peeved, if only that nurse had opened the door a little later, they might have gotten through to him… Now the progress had been made and most likely lost.

What were they going to do?

"I suppose Mikey Buddy…that the only thing we can really do now, is wait…"

"Wait for a psycho reptile to kill us? Oh why can't he do it now?!"

"Mike…"

"I mean why don't we go after him, hand him something and let him kill us?" He continued on, blabbering away frantically.

"Mikey…"

"I mean, wouldn't it be better…"

"MIKE!" Sully finally shouted out, halting Mike's babblings mid sentence. "Listen to me Mike, what about Kyle?"

"Kyle… What about him?"

Sully silently cursed the fact that when Mike was nervous his mind clicked out and he didn't focus properly. But, he was his friend, scatterbrained or no, he was his friend. "Kyle, he can get through to him, he enjoys being around him, he likes that kid as a student, and possibly as something like a friend. Kyle looks up to him, Randall enjoys that, he won't do anything to hurt that fact I think… Meaning…it's unlikely he will actually hurt you…"

"But, why?"

"He knows what it's like, not having parents that are there for him. Celia will have to work longer hours if you're dead, probably not spend enough time with him, and that will almost be the same as not having a mother. Do you think he'd honestly wish that life on anyone?"

Mike thought for a minute his eye slowly widening in comprehension. "He wouldn't…would he? You're right…he wouldn't, but what about you? You don't exactly have ties that will keep him from making mincemeat out of you…"

"Don't worry, I don't think he will. I reached him once; I can probably do it again. He's emotionally traumatized. Has been for years, if I can reach that bit, then maybe I'll be able to help him."

"How?"

"Tear some wounds open. I don't know how else to do it Mike…"

"What, like, rip his scar or something?!"

"There are more than physical wounds Mike… Much more…" Sully said softly his eyes narrowed in consideration.

………………………………

_Oh boy, things are heating up… Alright then, concerning Randall's color scheme, yes I know he's purple, yes I know it's slightly emo, although I prefer Goth, and yes I am aware that it's unlikely. However, I never did think that his original color scheme matched his attitude, or personality, or job. I never pictured him as the purple and blue type. Why he WAS purple and blue in my story will be answered eventually, but for now, he's black and red. I might draw it sometime…show you. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed, this story IS in some ways very much an A.U. but it mainly sticks to the story that you're told in the movie so I don't think it should be fully classified as such. Alright, won't bore you with meaningless drivel anymore. Next chapter soon…_


	12. Not Alright

_Alright, here we go again, a continuation in the drama and angst that seem to over flow in this story. I hope you enjoy it..._

……………………………………………

"So the secondary was in control…that's why everything was so different…"

"Pretty much…" Randall said in a bored tone of voice. He hadn't looked at her once. It was hard to tell if he was just not interested, or if he didn't care. He couldn't have been embarrassed though…that much was certain. At least, Rachel thought it was. She wouldn't know for sure though. As time had worn on Randall had become more and more of an enigma to her.

She hated it.

She was going to fix it.

"Randall, look. I'm sorry I was never there for you when you first came into my family. OUR family I should say. I was young then, I was 15! You came in as this little nine year old, which had this whole, melancholy, bubbly, and wonderfully curious attitude, with these expressive beautiful green eyes. And I just knew that I couldn't compete, I couldn't compete with you. I was positive you would take away my parents. When it seemed like you were, I just, couldn't take it, so I just dropped you, and avoided you. I know it's late in coming, and I should have given you an explanation earlier but, I thought you were over it. I thought you knew it was a mistake, that I was sorry. I love you Randall. I always have, and no matter what, no matter who you are I always will. You've been my younger brother for years now, and will remain so forever, no matter what. You get me?"

Randall blinked. The guide was taken aback. That was the only way to describe it fully, completely and utterly taken aback. He turned to look at her slowly, or rather, his eyes slid over to stare at her. Green framed with red locked onto her own chocolate brown eyes. Slowly taking in the slightly shimmering wetness in them he was immediately reminded of another set of watery chocolate brown eyes. It was too much.

"Rachel. Listen to me closely, because I will only say it once. You're my older sister, always have been always will be, I care about ya', I do. But, I won't do much to let ya' know that. You won't find me hugging you any time soon. I'm still in there you know… Somewhere, I'll get over it. It'll all be over soon, I promise."

"At what cost?"

"I'm trying to figure that out… But believe me; you don't have to worry… I promise…" Randall said softly.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Followed by the rest of the week. Not a single word was spoken in the house, or outside of it. Randall's classes were taken in a bored tone; he no longer was considered an overly popular teacher. Kyle was worried, and one day he figured it was time to talk to him.

"Hello Randall." Kyle said slowly, grinning tentatively.

Randall paused and turned around stiffly, pausing in his methodical marking of the recent batch of homework, Rick's had been handed in for once. While that might have been room for praise from the other Randall, this one hadn't done more than grumbled something about more bloody homework to grade.

"Wadda ya want?" He asked gruffly, and with a very bored tone of voice. Hardly encouraging…

"Well…" Kyle started slowly, "I just wanted to talk to you I guess… You've been behaving oddly…and I figured that since we were friends I could…talk to you…"

"Hold up. Friends?" Randall asked with a sneer in his voice and on his face. "I'm not you're friend, I'm either your teacher or something of an acquaintance. I don't do friends with the son of Wazowski…"

Kyle blinked slowly, looking at the ground. Suddenly his bright blue eye flicked up and stared at him directly, a cold sweltering fury was in its depths. Kyle was fed up. "Fine. How about this then, how about this 'son of Wazowski' leaves, and never talks to you again, would you like that? I'm sick and tired of your backhanded comments about my dad!"

Randall looked slightly taken aback and very apologetic, but covered it quickly, too quickly. The look that came back to his face was both nonchalant, and possessing of a very twisted amusement. "Why not, you go away, I won't have to bother with some little kid tagging along after me everywhere. In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not Sullivan, I don't do little kids."

Kyle gave him a single hurt look, his blue eye fixed to Randall's with a deep disappointment and sadness. "To think I looked up to you… Guess I was wrong. My dad was right, you're just a jerk, and I'm not going to be around you any more. So you won't have to worry about any tagalongs. Sorry I ever thought otherwise." With that he turned around, and walked away.

Randall didn't move until the door slammed shut, and when he did it was to throw his pen across the room in complete and total fury. It smashed into the wall, one half going one way, and the other half going another. Nothing could have been a better metaphor for how Randall was feeling at the moment than that.

Split, divided, and broken.

………………………………………(Kyle's House)……………………………………

Kyle swung the door open with equal anger. This caused Shelly, the babysitter, to jump. She nearly fell off the couch she was sitting on. Shelly quickly stood up, long spindly arms and legs with a short thick body, coupled with a small head with very bristly hair made her a very interesting sight as she peered at him short-sightedly from rather tiny glasses.

"What's wrong Kyle? Did you get attacked by that pipsqueak of a bully?" She asked him sarcastically cocking her head to the side as she walked up to him. She was in her teens and very well recommended, and she knew it. Her movements showed it to, very cocky.

Kyle usually enjoyed Shelly, found her hilarious with her strange antics and blunt personality, but at the moment, he was willing her to be as far away from him as possible. So far it wasn't working. Kyle sighed and said simply, "No, I just figured out that the person I've been idolizing for years doesn't deserve it."

Shelly blinked, and then focused all her attention on him. "So, idol been broken has it? Been shown for the shallow thing it is? Bummer isn't it, when that happens?"

Kyle sighed and kicked at the rug underfoot.

"Figured as much, but that's the problem with idols and heroes. In real life, they're not nearly as perfect as we'd like them to be. They're just regular everyday monsters, and they're just as fallible as you, or me. Your hero might have been having a bad day. He might not have meant it…" Shelly paused and added with a snicker. "It's rare that Randall isn't having a bad day…"

Kyle looked up at her in slight surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Are you kidding? You're considered to be the closest person to him, course I know who you're idolizing." Shelly laughed at his expression of irritation. "That's the problem with hangin' with celebrity, not too many days where people don't know what you're doing!"

Kyle stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed again.

"Come on, I'll get you a snack, but only if you promise to give him another chance. Ok?"

"What would you care?"

"From what I can see, he doesn't have anyone. Not many people are able to get close enough to be considered decent enough to talk to. Besides, he's under a lot of pressure…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Shelley looked at him briefly, raising an eyebrow; she walked over to the fridge and opened it, bringing out a traditional glass soda bottle with a metal cap. "This is Randall. This is whatever he's holding in and refusing to say." She shook the bottle slowly, up and down, Kyle followed the movements carefully. "This is the past grievances, the unfair banishment to the human world." She shook the bottle harder, the pressure building. "This is teaching, a job that he doesn't want to do…" She shook it even harder, Kyle watching in avid fascination. "This is finding himself in the hospital because someone asked him to do something he couldn't do." She positively swung the bottle up and down until, with a fountain of bubbles and soda, it shot the cap off.

"The way I see it, two things are going to happen to him if he keeps holding it in. Number one, he could just randomly burst into tears one day in the middle of something, or number two, he could take all that anger out on a single source, and God help the person he's with… Or both…depending… Now you're going to help me clean that up…"

"Fine…" Kyle said rolling his eye and walking over to get a paper towel or two, all the while thinking over what she had said.

…………………………………………(M.I.)……………………………………………

Sully sighed as he slowly pacing back and forth across the office floor. As it was rather small, and had sizable and overflowing filing cabinets and a rather big desk with a chair behind it, there wasn't too much room to pace in it. But he was doing it anyway. He had tried several times to work on the many numerous documents he should have been working on, but he simply couldn't concentrate. Too much was going on in his head for that. Most of the thoughts involved a certain lizard monster with a very twisted disposition and what to do about said lizard.

He sighed and then paused. "Boo… What does she know about all this?"

Probably not much, but he did know one thing, from Cyrus's description there had been a small amount of closure between the two of them. Not much, and not something that had stayed in Randall's head well, but some. With that in mind he decided to talk to her later. All he had to do was wait for quitting time. At that thought, he began to pace again.

Mike was having similar issues, once almost failing to make the kid laugh, and if it wasn't for the fact that he tripped over his own stool the slipshod joke wouldn't have made a difference. Fungus as such, had managed to overtake him by quite a fair distance by the time they were to quit for the day.

"What's wrong Mike, you've been out of it today…" The small rather dorky monster asked his friend.

Mike sighed and then froze. "Hey, Fungus, did you know that Rachel and Randall aren't even siblings?"

Fungus paused and looked at him curiously. "Yes, but how did you?"

"We've been doing some digging…When did you meet him?"

"College, he was working on a mechanics degree, I sort of bumped into him because of his pet project. Rather fascinating the stuff he could come up with …"

"What was he working on?"

"Just something that I found rather fascinating," Fungus said quickly almost waving it away. "So I talked to him about it, we sort of branched out into other topics and eventually became friends, it works…"

"What did you think of him when you met him?" Mike asked casually.

"Smart, scary, and just a bit insane." Fungus answered smiling lightly. "But, he also had a very bitter streak to him too… If you crossed him, he was very quick in making sure you suffered…he would hold a grudge like it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. I suppose it's a good thing he's over that phase, or you'd have one heck of a problem…"

Mike laughed weakly and coughed, clearing his throat nervously as he hastily agreed with him. "Oh, yeah, good thing…great thing… Um…you wouldn't happen to know if any of the little revenge scheme things were life threatening, would you?"

"Um…not that I can think of. Randall usually was more bent on the psychological aspect of it all, I think. Didn't bother too much with the physical aspect of it, but he was able to freak a person out to the point where they needed therapy… I'm not too sure about that, probably just a rumor, but eh…who knows? I've never gotten on his bad side to that point before… I try not to…" Fungus answered with a small wink. "Well, I've got to get going, I'll see you around!"

"Yeah..." Mike said slowly as Fungus walked away, "See you around… If some reptile hasn't scared me into the asylum, gotta find Sully!" On that note he ran directly over to Sully's office, only to run into him as he was locking up.

"SULLY!" Mike let out as he fell over backwards from the combined force of his momentum and the unmoving barrier that was James P. Sullivan.

"Mike? What is it?" Sully asked, helping him upright.

"I talked to Fungus…he mentioned a rather interesting thing about Randall's revenge schemes. Apparently the guy's not much for the physical aspect of things… He prefers to make you go insane…" Mike said slowly giving a grimace. "That's it…he makes you go insane. Says he supposedly made someone need therapy."

Sully blinked, "Well, least I know he won't try to strangle me again…"

"Well…you never know, he's not above it anymore I guess, so he might try…" Mike said slowly, considering.

"Mike you're supposed to make me feel better…"

"Oh…right, sorry…" Mike said giving him a timid smile, "Where are you going anyway?"

"I was going to talk to Boo…"

"Why Boo?"

"She talked to Randall, just for a bit, but she did, I was going to see what she thought… Maybe if she forgave him, it'll be easier for him to forgive himself…"

"That's a good plan…I like that plan, however, how are we going to prove it if she does, and what if she doesn't?"

"Then… let's just go talk to her Mikey…"

They made their way down the hall towards the room where they kept Boo's door. It was out of the way, now, locked in an old storage room. They had decided it was safer to keep something that was so important safely locked away. As such it took longer to get to it, but was safer to them, and her, in the long run. Finally making it to the door, Sully inputted the code into a pad on the wall beside it. Pushing it open after it was unlocked they walked in.

As an extra precaution it was also under a tarp. Sully walked over and pulled it off, revealing the badly banged up, but still useable door. The flowers had dimmed to a very light pink over the years, the door going slightly yellow. Sully activated it and knocked. There was a slight pause until the door was slowly swung open. Peeking up at them was a girl. She had brown eyes, brown hair in two pigtails on the lower part of her head, and lightly tanned skin. She came up to just over Mike's head, and was wearing a white cotton nightshirt.

"Kitty?" an 11 year old Mary said quietly, looking up at him.

"What about me?" Mike asked crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Who could forget you?" Mary asked grinning at him and hugging him. She had to bend down lower seeing as how she had gotten so much taller than her two year old self. They talked together and played around a bit, but after a while Sully decided it was time to bring the question up.

"Mary…"

"Yes Sully?" She asked looking up at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We need to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?"

"You remember Randall right?"

Mary paused, her expression shifting slightly. "Yes."

"From what I understand he talked to you right?"

Mary looked down slowly and considered. "Yes. He said he was sorry. He took me back to my room after he found me in the closet. He scared me again, but…he apologized."

"Did he seem sorry?"

Mary considered for a second then nodded. "He actually carried me…"

"Randall?!" Mike asked his eyebrow rising exaggeratedly.

"Yep, why do you ask about him?"

Sully paused considering whether or not to tell her about what seemed to be going on. Finally with a sigh he said, "Mary, something's wrong with Randall. He's…losing control. Did you know Randall had a sister?"

"No… He was with a girl but I didn't know if they were related…"

"They were…well actually they're not, she's his sister by law. Randall was adopted. He doesn't know who his parents are; he doesn't know if he has any relatives alive, he doesn't even know his own birthday."

Mary was shocked, "Doesn't even know his own birthday! Doesn't he get presents?"

That caused a brief snort of laughter, and then light consideration. "I don't know… Maybe he doesn't."

"Well no wonder he's so nasty. If he never gets any presents, how can he be happy? How does he know that anyone cares for him if he doesn't even get anything?"

There was a pause when Mike and Sully just stared at her. Finally Sully smiled. "You're right… Mike I've got an idea… Mary, I'm sorry, but you should probably get back to bed now, ok?"

Mary sighed, but nodded and smiled. "G'night Sully, G'night Mike." She walked back into her room; Sully followed, tucked her in, and left. The two of them left the room quietly.

"So we're going to give him a present…" Mike said opening the door. Sully laughed, "Something like that…"

* * *

The next day Randall seemed to be trying desperately to make up for the few weeks that had set him on the lowest rung possible with his class. He talked, congratulated Rick, taught them (sneakily of course) more about Dragons, and in general pushed them to their limit. They had responded to this with absolute joy, and when it was time for them to leave, they were happy and satisfied with what they had been able to accomplish. Kyle was the last one to leave. As he got to the door Randall took a paperweight on his desk and threw it across the room, slamming the door shut with a 'THUNK', which was immediately followed by a 'THUD', as it fell to the ground.

Kyle whirled around his eye wide and then looked back at the door. Randall took a deep breath and calmed himself slightly. "In case you didn't guess yet, I wanted to talk to you." There was a pause before Kyle burst out laughing.

"How thick do you think I am?"

"I didn't know, figured I'd find out." Randall answered. There was an awkward silence before Randall sighed and brushed his fronds back. "Look…I'm sorry. It was uncalled for."

Kyle smiled slightly. "So, how about I repeat my question… How are you? You doing alright?"

Randall nodded his head without a pause, but at the slightly raised eyebrow and highly critical look Kyle was giving him, he sighed. "Kyle, no. I'm not alright, I never have been alright."

Kyle blinked. "You're my hero you know… You have been ever since I met you. Even as Toby. You remember that right, first time I met you?"

Randall paused and seemed to concentrate for a minute. "Yeah…sorta…"

"That was only a year ago! How could you forget that?"

"My memory…I don't have issues with it, it's just selective. I only remember what I need to remember, the rest…it sorta…slips away…" Randall scratched at the back of his neck gingerly.

"Really? I'd imagine that'd be useful, you'd be able to forget everything bad that ever happened to you!"

"You'd think wouldn't you?" Randall mumbled softly. "Look, ya should get home. I've got things to do; you've got things to do. See ya later."

"Bye Randall." He went to open the door but to his surprise found he couldn't get it open.

"You need to move the paperweight… I wasn't sure you'd stick around…" Kyle looked down at the paperweight that was the perfect size to get stuck under the door and prevent it from opening.

"That's brilliant…"

"Isn't it though?" Randall answered, grinning sneakily. Kyle moved it and left shaking his head. "What did I have for breakfast this morning?"

"Toast with butter and three cups of coffee. I think we should work on our eating habits…"

"Oh yeah…by the way…shut up."


	13. Preasants

_HA! Well, here I am, back again. YAY!!! Hold you're applause people. I know you're all very excited to see me update but honestly… Let's not get too excited. Figure you all want to get to the actual story, so this'll be short._

_Usual rules apply, I want nothing, gain nothing, except for a guilty conscience when I don't update at least SEMI-regularly. (Told you it was short)_

* * *

Monsters Inc. Bustling noises, happy, loud voices dancing down the halls and echoing in the foyer. So much had changed. Celia sat at the reception desk pondering this as she answered each and every ringing phone automatically, each with it's own response from, "Monsters Inc, please hold, Monsters Inc, I'll connect you…" to detailing various meetings. She had been doing it so long she could find the time to consider other things and still keep an ear open for what the one on the opposite line wanted. It was almost reflexive. Randall had joked once before that she would get so used to it that one day she would answer everyone else's phone when it started ringing. It had happened twice already. She refused to tell him that.

There were a lot of things she refused to tell him. There were a lot of things she knew he refused to tell her. Their relationship was shaky, they had started off as great friends, but as time had worn on, they just…ceased to talk as much. It had started due to a dare. Her friends had dared her to ask him on a date. It was a simple thing, nothing too crazy, least for them. She was one of the most popular girls in the school; he was an outcast nobody that didn't have any friends, from what they could see. Some in her group felt sorry for him, but it was a sorry state of pity, sarcastically talking about him. The dare was just a way to give him a few points in the scale. Celia had agreed and approached him at the table he was sitting at by himself and politely enquired what he was doing that night. She still didn't remember exactly what he had said, only that it had made her laugh so hard she thought her lungs were going to blow.

It had sparked a tolerance for each other. Randall would nod at her as they passed in the halls, she would say hello. As time wore on though, and she was dumped by the one guy she swore she would be with forever, she went up to him and started to talk to him. He had been understanding, a little out of his depth, he said so more than once, but he was kind, and he wasn't phony. The last one was what she needed, and what she wanted. They had talked, hung out, and eventually became friends. Randall was always there when she had needed him, and she did her best to always be there for him. Eventually though, he had stopped going to her, and she had stopped going to him. She had Mike. She had her boyfriend turned husband that Randall had recommended.

She had been complaining about her lack of one, Randall found one. He never said how. But she had no regrets in agreeing to try. Celia smirked quietly to herself, remembering the first time Randall had pointed him out to her. He had gestured over to the small green eyeball and she had looked at him, looked back at Randall, repeated it and then said, "Tell me you're joking?"

He said, "I never joke," with such a serious expression and deadpan tone that she had backed up a few steps, and consented to try. He had smirked and left. She had said hello, and it had all gone up from there.

Now, she was married to Mike, had a son, and Randall was never as trusted as he used to be. It was ridiculous how much time changed things. It was almost sad. Celia sighed quietly to herself, and looked down, and blinked. She must have sunk deeper into thought than she had intended. Each and every one of her phones was ringing. She quickly hit another and began her customary greeting when she noticed that the line was dead. She blinked, hit another, and another as it repeated over and over again.

She paused and listened, hearing the surprised exclamations and shouts that had been laughter and happy chatting and realized. It was happening again. Without a seconds hesitation, she punched in Randall's number and called. There was an answer, a pause, and then with what sounded like a smirk in his voice, Randall said, "Be right there."

Now there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

Randall smirked softly, flicking a glance to his laptop. He had said he didn't like to do the same thing twice, but if it wasn't broke, why fix it? He smirked wider at that. Slowly standing up he sidled over to his door and slid out. Passing his sister he offered a light smile, walking past and calling over his shoulder that he'd be back later. She nodded even though he couldn't see her and kept walking. It was a given, and a habit he had. They didn't try to change it. Saw no point in it. He was always there when she needed him, so she gave him leeway. He used it to full advantage.

A while later saw him standing in front of Monsters Inc. Looking up at the building, the soft sickness he had had ever since he came back to Monstropolis and set eyes on the building grew. He made a face; he wasn't as over it as he thought he was. Then again, seeing as he wasn't in control then, it didn't ultimately surprise him. He would give the secondary one thing; he was definitely able to move on faster than him.

With a deep breath and a roll of the eyes he pushed the door open and stepped into the pandemonium. Once inside he resisted to roll his eyes again, watching them scurrying around like ants as the lights flickered and the phones rang, and everything vaguely electronic and hooked to the server failed. He sighed and just kept walking. Several monsters noticed him and gave slight sighs of relief, some confusion evident in noting his color scheme, but once they saw the eyes they knew who he was. No other monster had eyes that particular shade of green. The expression on his face was also a dead giveaway as well.

He sighed as he turned the final corner into the usual Laughfloor and raised an eyebrow. It was even more hectic in there, and Sully was busy trying to direct everyone. It wasn't working too well, and Randall had to smirk. _Idiots_.

"Randall!" Sully exclaimed on sighting him. He knew who had set the virus. He also realized why. It was crunch time. He needed everyone out. That final thought he did something incredibly brave, and to Randall, incredibly stupid. With a look of determination, he set the evacuation alarm off. They had decided it was best to have one, and it had obviously paid off. Mike shot him a worried look, but followed along. This wasn't his conversation. The building was empty, and oddly enough as soon as the alarm sounded aside from the lights blinking on and off, the entire floor stopped it's chaotic movements and there was silence.

"Set that up pretty well…"

"Computer viruses were always a personal favorite of mine. I never really used them, but I knew how to set them up. Do all sorts of things with computers, systems…" Randall answered, he hadn't moved from the casual leaning pose, his eyes half lidded and teeth bared in a horrible smirk. He suddenly pushed off of the wall and stepped forward, the flickering lights making a truly eerie silhouette that flickered in and out of visibility. His coloring didn't help all that much either. Black scales blending in perfectly well. Sully could only stare, a creeping feeling in the pit of his stomach watching the reptile advance, slowly, calmly, taking his time and relishing in the uncomfortable waves coming off of the monster in front of him. How Randall was considered second best was a mystery to him. He was obviously in his element.

Sully took a deep breath and decided now was the best time to try to talk to him. But how to not sound like a broken record was the problem. He was running out of things to say. He could only hope that Randall broke the silence first, and left him with room to maneuver.

"What's the matter, don't have anything else to say? No sudden apologies, no pleas for me to understand my true value?" Randall's voice was soft and taunting. The simple words leading to a flinch from Sully, "Rather quick of you to send everyone out. Won't they realize that you're still in here?"

"Had a few drills, they know what to do, and if there's no immediate threat they know that they only need to wait. Eventually they'll be told to return."

"Not hooked up to any law enforcements, huh?"

"Not that one. There's another for that. That one's just for evacuation when things like this happen."

"Did it one too many times didn't I?" Randall asked, taking a small step forward. He was two feet from Sully.

"Possibly, it could also be because it was recommended." Randall took another step forward, Sully felt like shrinking back from the oncoming terror, but didn't move. He was bigger, and he knew he could beat him.

"Stupid people recommend stupid things. And even stupider people follow them." His voice was hissing, he was only a foot away now, muscles tensing, the flickering lights causing his teeth to gleam in and out of sight.

"Everyone makes mistakes." It was then he realized he had said the wrong thing. At the word 'mistake' Randall tensed even more, and in the sudden blackness made his first move. Sully staggered back as what felt like a tree branch whacked him in his head. He didn't understand how that could have happened until he noticed Randall was behind him and tilted. He had jumped, knocking into his head with his tail as he barrel rolled over the top of him. This was completely new; he had never fought him in plain sight before.

Randall was confident, and it wasn't because he was arrogant. As he realized what had happened, he was also reminded of what happened when Randall fought Chris. That other black reptile who had taken on Randall's identity for a time. He gulped. This was going to be trickier than he had originally anticipated.

Before he could do anything else though, he found his legs swept out from under him, and his hands grasped, as he was swung and hurtled towards the wall. He skidded a few feet, hair not being sticky enough to slow his momentum as quick as he would have liked. He stood up quickly yet shakily, pressing his hand to the ground and pushing himself up. When he looked up he found a pair of nastily gleaming teeth in front of him and a fist slamming into his lower jaw. He staggered back into the wall, right next to the door that held the vault. At that he reached out, pushed the door open and entered, right as another reptilian fist slammed right where his head had been a few seconds later. He heard a curse before he shut the door and backed to the edge of the balcony.

There was a pause. The door vault eerily still and the lights still flickering. Randall's handiwork was remarkable; he had to give him that. There was a pause before the door slowly opened again. The black figure of Randall sliding in, only crawling along the wall body low, streamlined, and deadly, and then he vanished. Sully looked around franticly, searching everywhere for a sign of him. The lights only increased his agitation. Suddenly he saw him. He was obviously getting ready to attack, and when he noticed Sully's eyes on him he blinked, noticed his revealed position and cursed, vanishing only to reappear a second later.

Slowly realizing what was happening Randall sighed, shaking his head with a grin. Then snapped back to fury, Sully was pushed back, his fist swung out this time in retaliation, he had been planning to talk, but if he had to he'd put him out of commission first, then talk. Always best when the person was homicidal, he felt his fist connect in a glancing blow, Randall having turned under it and retaliated with a swift kick to the stomach. He bent over, only to find Randall's upper fist slamming into his chin. Sully fell over backwards, teetering precariously over the edge of the guard rail, when he found his foot snagged and pulled back.

Randall's lower hand had saved him. His secondary was fighting for dominance. There was a pause in which Randall's expression twisted into one of disgust and rage and Sully found himself whirled and viciously slammed into the rail, Randall's arms choke hold around his throat. He gasped for air as Randall constricted his grasp. Suddenly it loosened and the reptile found himself backing up a few steps, enough time for Sully to counter with an elbow to his ribs. He hissed in pain backing up a bit more.

He moved forward again, _you can't do this, you can't! I won't let you! _His secondary screamed at him.

_Shut up! _Randall snarled back in his mind. Sully watching the conflicting emotions on Randall's face. If he could add his own pleas to his secondary's…

"Please Randall…don't do this…" Randall focused on him at those words and with a growl took a step, and pushed him. Sully fell backwards, flipping over the rail, hands grasping and managing to snatch the floor, digging his nails in and stopping his plummet.

_You bring this upon yourself…I'm sorry…_ Randall froze. Expression locked in a growl, chest heaving, while his limbs remained motionless. Sully grasped the rail, pulling himself up, grunting heavily. He managed to roll over the rail and onto the ground. Hands to his chest and heart going a mile a minute, before he looked up.

Sully blinked, taking in the motionless reptile in front of him. Noting the light expression of panic in his eyes, and the way his arms remained in the motion of shoving. Sully took a breath, his blue eyes flickering along him in horror as he realized what had happened.

"_The two get into a fight for dominance and as that happens something snaps. Usually because the main thing that they are in charge of is limb movement they are squared away so solidly that they won't budge in fear of the other getting the upper hand."_

………………………………………….

Mike was pacing back and forth, his eye wide and staring, mouth turned into a frown of disgust, worry and fear. It was taking too long. He made to walk off when he noticed a tentacle wrapping itself around his arm. Mike looked up to the upset face of his wife and sighed. Her expression said it all. Exasperation mixed with a want to help, and a fear she couldn't do anything about it. Celia shook her head at him.

"Sully can do it. You need to stay here, make sure they don't get too frazzled. You always know what to say."

It was true, he was known for his spur of the moment excuses. Mike sighed and nodded, talking to the monsters around them quickly. 

They could only hope.

………………………………..

Rick took a deep breath before walking over to Lazlo, lounging on his bed like always, reading a magazine, completely and utterly bored. Rick was carrying a stack of paper and a few books. Lazlo flicked his gaze over to Rick and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want shrimp?" Rick narrowed his own eyes, and something snapped. He chucked the books and papers to the ground and staring up at his 'brother' he shouted out,

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU ANY MORE! YOU WANT IT DONE, DO IT YOURSELF, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT ALL, NO MORE!"

With that he turned around and stalked out of the room leaving one shocked Lazlo behind him.

"What the hell was that about?"

………………………………………….

Kyle walked around in a circle his eyes never leaving the clock. It had been too long. The public holiday meant that the monsters would be leaving work early. Something was wrong. With that thought in mind he went over to the phone and called Shelley. There was something said for having a baby sitter that was both nice, could drive, and was a friend of the family. He gave a faintly Randallish smirk and waited for the girl to pick up.

………………………………

Sully gazed at the frozen monster in front of him. Blue eyes swimming with despair, guilt and the tiniest hint of rage. Next second that rage dominated and in a very uncharacteristic move he slammed his fist on the ground. "DAMN!" The curse didn't help much either, yet he noticed a slightly surprised look flicker across Randall's eyes. He was still in there.

With that in mind Sully walked up to him slowly. "Randall? Please…Randall?" The eyes shifted slightly, looking towards the ground.

_Listen to him, LISTEN TO HIM! I'LL LET YOU GO IF YOU PROMISE TO LISTEN! YOU TAKE ONE MOVE TO THE CONTRARY AND IT'S BACK TO THIS! IT'S YOUR CHOICE!_

The eyes shifted painfully up at him. "Randall… how do I do this?" Sully put his hands to his head, pacing back and forth. The absolute agitation in his steps growing. As he walked he seemed to just get more frustrated and finally, snapped.

"DAMN IT ALL!" He brought his clawed hands to his face and sighed, slumping down to the ground. Sully looked up at Randall slowly, tears shining in his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen…none of this was supposed to happen. In fact, that's probably what you're thinking too isn't it? You're probably thinking how so much of your life has been like this. How you can NEVER win. How you're nothing but a mistake, and now you're completely immobile. Damn it…damn it, damn it, DAMN it."

_Alright…I'll listen, I'll listen. I'll try. Just please, let me go! _The guide was begging, and the secondary responded quietly,

_You need to listen. _

He took a breath and slowly walked over to the reptile in front of him. Sully stared at him. "What's the one thing you've always wanted?" He didn't expect him to answer, but was surprised when Randall slowly unlocked his posture stiffly.

"To exist, and not feel like the world is against me." His arms dropped to his sides, head lowered in bitterness and disgust. "How cheesy, and sentimental, right? How low I can possibly sink."

"Randall?" Sully looked at him in surprise. "But I thought…"

"He let me go, just as long as I listen, but he's been kind enough to let me argue."

_Manipulative…_ The secondary sounded amused though, and simply let it go.

"So what do you have to say?"

Sully paused. His expression one that was doing a very good job at imitating a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's this then? Has the great James P. Sullivan finally run out of things to say to try to comfort or confront me?"

"Why do you constantly try and push away the people who only want to help you?"

Randall snorted, "Help me, is that what you're trying to do? Funny, I thought you were trying to stop me from _killing_ you…."

To his light surprise Sully laughed, "Yeah well, there's that too. But still, you constantly push everyone away. Why?"

Randall just stared, not making any move to respond, the lights casting weird shadows on his form.

"I can guess if you'd prefer. Either way, I'll get to the answer eventually."

Randall being Randall didn't answer aside from a glare that flashed in and out of view with the lights. It was almost getting annoying, if it weren't for the fact that Randall was still in his element and able to make Sully cringe slightly.

"Have it your way then. I'm guessing it has something to do with everyone that gets close to you, either betrays you, or leaves you." Sully watched him closely, noticing the light flinch. "So that is it, isn't it? You're afraid that they'll leave you. Afraid that…"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE A SHRINK! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH EXPERIENCE WITH THEM!"

"What, like Elizabeth?" Sully asked, deciding that a reaction was better than no reaction and he wanted to see how deep the rabbit hole went. Baaad idea… 

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER YOU BLOODY…" He took a step forward, froze and growled. _Careful…_ He took a deeper breath and unfroze backing up quickly.

"Fricken' double teamers…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Elizabeth was important to you, wasn't she? Why'd you push her away?"

Randall was breathing deeply now, seeming to be debating on running away, _can't do that, I'll freeze you_, attacking him_ can't do that either_, curling up in a little ball and crying, _it would be good for you, you know_, or just shouting at him, _might as well… _Screw it all…

"She was everything I had. She was the closest thing I ever got to a mother. Rachel's mom tried, but I never really felt the same about her. Bond for life I guess… Pain in the ass, but true. I find it nearly impossible to have two of anything. At least for family. I couldn't handle two 'mothers', I wouldn't have been able to handle two siblings. I guess I was lucky Rachel was an only child." Randall paused. "As for the second question, that's really none of your business. You also don't need to know. You know enough about me already. Actually…let's make this a game. You tell me something you know about me, I'll either confirm or deny it."

There was a catch to it; Sully knew he would never do something without some form of safeguard. But he decided to do it. It left him room to maneuver. He had his own plan now.

"Well?"

"You don't know your own birthday."

Randall blinked. "Odd start, but no. I've never known that."

"You've never gotten a present."

"Actually… I got one. One special present…" Randall just stared into the distance, his eyes narrowed yet unfocused. Not looking at the one putting him through hell.

"What was it?"

"You know that laptop I have? That black one that actually seems to fall apart at the seams? That was a present… My dad gave it to me. Christmas, my first Christmas with them, and they gave me a laptop." Randall smirked quietly. "I've never gotten another one. I've had that for…several years now. I've updated it, kept it in shape, but that still doesn't change the fact that I've had that for years."

Sully looked at him with a sad look on his face, and then sighed, best to keep the game going. "You've never had a girlfriend."

Randall paused, and laughed, "No actually…I was so young compared to everyone else in school… At the moment I have a bit of a reputation as a play boy. Rather funny actually… These are some really random questions…"

What he didn't quite realize, there was a method to the madness. "You are a confirmed sociopath."

Randall blinked, "Yes…" he hissed out through clenched teeth.

"You also are schizophrenic." Sully said, Randall scoffed,

"How'd you figure?"

"And the single worst moment of your entire life was when your 'mother' told you everything you ever knew was a lie."

Randall back stepped, eyes wide entire expression one of shock. "What…how did…why?" Calm exterior gone Randall was left blinking in horror.

"I thought as much." Sully said softly. "When did you figure it out? What did she tell you?"

Randall shifted. _That was unexpected… _

_Shut the hell up._ _Alright, he wants to know? I'll give him the twist…_

"She told me that I was nothing but a mistake. My mother was more than likely some form of prostitute, and when she found out she was pregnant she panicked and needed to get rid of me. That she hadn't even named me. The name I knew was some stupid fantasy she'd dreamed up. Not only that, but also that the rest of the world would only fear and reject me. That I was a nothing. And everyone confirmed it. I was a nothing. Just someone to be used and exploited.

"Did you know that I actually single handedly boosted the test scores at that school? They used me by deed only and never named me. 'We're the best in the city; our scores are higher than every other school in the district.' Yeah right. Waternoose came to me with a job offer. Me being me, I figured, 'what the heck? What could possibly be wrong with that?'" Randall cackled then taking a step towards Sully. "He knew I was the only one around smart enough to be able to fully prepare and automate something of that level. I tried so desperately to prove I wasn't a nothing by getting out of school the fastest anyone had ever accomplished without dropping out. I did it. And just look where that got me, stuck with some stupid megalomaniac with a desire to kidnap children!"

Randall took a deep breath his eyes narrowed again, shining with unshed tears. He refused to give in, refused to break. Sully could only stare. "I'm a freak Sullivan. I'm just some stupid reptile that can't do anything with my life. I can't win, I can't live and I just wind up washed up and used. I'm just a mistake, and should be reduced to nothing."

Sully flinched, staring at the diminished reptile in front of him. He no longer looked frightening; he looked like he was going to break. He needed him to break. He needed him to know. "No. No you're not."

"GOD DAMN IT SULLIVAN! I'VE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY ASSUME THAT I'M NOT?!"

"Look at Kyle, he looks up to you, he holds you in the highest regard. You're whole class does. One thing about children, no matter how annoying and snotnosed they might be, they've got a high judge in character. They think you're worth it. You're sister loves you, cares for you and thinks the world of you." Randall was shaking, his eyes overly bright and staring at him in horror. "You are NOT a mistake."

That did it. The dam broke, and Randall burst into tears, starting to sink to the ground, Sully gripped his arm and pulled him into a hug. Randall flinched, a hitch in his sobs was heard, before he just caved in and sobbed into him, feeling stupid all the while, yet accepting the silent offer of comfort. After a few minutes it died down and he pushed away feebly. Sully let him go, fur damp and eyes swimming as well. Randall sniffed slowly, holding himself awkwardly and refusing to make eye contact. About to hit thirty and he does that. Sully put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're mother didn't know what she was doing when she gave you up. You don't need to keep holding onto the past. You can let it go. Please…just let it go."

Randall sighed, eyes red. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

Sully smirked. "Because you're my friend, friends help each other. No matter how nasty or crazy they might be. And besides, all you ever needed was a chance. I figured it was about time someone gave it to you."

Randall looked up at him with an expression of complete and total mystification. "I…thanks…"

"No problem." Sully said letting go.

"By the way Sullivan, if you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you."

"Randall, just call me Sully." Sully said laughing.

"Whatever Sulliv-… Sully… What the hell kind of name is Sully anyway?"

"I don't honestly know…You comin' or not?" He pushed the door open. Randall looked at it then at Sullivan. The door was open again, and this time, he had a choice to enter or not. He chose to step forward, into a new beginning, and a new friendship.

_All's well that ends well? _The secondary asked.

_Not quite. There are still a few things to take care of. Like the lights, any more of them and I'm gonna get a seizure. _The secondary just laughed.

……………………………………(End Chapter)………………………………….

_Notes: Decided to put most of them down here so you could read the story sooner. Ok…OOC? Maybe, you decide, although it was bound to happen sooner or later. I really am not as satisfied with this chapter as I'd like, so I apologize if it seems at all rushed or a little odd. I'll probably change it later, but for now you're gonna have to deal with this. I hope it's satisfactory. _

_Now onto why it's so late, first, there was another exam block which I had to study like mad for, second, it was a bugger to write, and third, I had a major case of writers block. Not the ideal writing environment. I hope you can forgive me. Remember, one more chapter and then an epilogue, I'll try to make those quicker. Probably at the same time. I'm suffering from a major cold so I'll probably be able to get them done either tomorrow or the next day, we'll see, and no promises, but I will attempt. _

_Replies: Sean, yep, that's pretty much it, and we have all seen how that turned out. Nah, Shelley's not that old, she's just a teen with a nose for gossip. _

_Someone: Sorry I had you in suspense for so long; you didn't have a heart attack did you? And I scared her away. ! *ahem… I honestly don't know. Maybe she moved on, or is just too busy. Either or, life catches up eventually after all. *shrug._


	14. Randall and the Media

_Here we go, last chapter. Epilogue coming up soon! Be sure to review! I need feedback; this story is whacked in so many ways…This should close up a few holes, like that final year that wasn't mentioned, how he really got back and possibly, Rachel and Jack._

* * *

Randall entered the password quietly, the lights stopped their flickering and the doors resumed their standby positions.

"That it?"

"That's it." Randall said tiredly.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Same. Minus, possibly further threats on your life… Who knows?"

"'Possibly?'" Sully asked, noticing the key word. Randall flashed him a dark grin and started walking away. Rolling his eyes, Sully followed. "I'll go first…" He said pushing the door open getting ready to exit the building and froze. "Woah…"

In the near forty five minutes it took to convince Randall not to kill him a crowd had built up. Made almost exclusively by reporters. Randall came up next to him his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, as soon as he saw who it was though his eyes shot wide open and he dashed to the side of the doorway, pressing his back to it.

"I HATE reporters…" He hissed. Sully looked at him, looked back and then realized.

"They bug you mercilessly don't they?"

"Yeees, they always catch me at the worst times, and this definitely counts as that. They even hide out near the driveway, don't you watch the news?! Get rid of them!" His voice was hissing and slightly frantic. Sully nodded, stepped out, and was immediately mobbed.

"Mr Sullivan, could you comment on…"

"Mr Sullivan, is it true that…"

"Were you in fact…"

It went on and on. Finally Sully gave a loud exclamation of "ENOUGH!" and the questions died down, several microphones hovered near his face in anticipation. "Everyone, there was a problem with the system. It has been resolved and everyone is able to get back to work. There was no lasting damage and it should be working perfectly. So if you don't mind I'd like you all to leave so we can get back to work…"

There was a rather disappointed exclamation from the general vicinity, while the Laughers relaxed and added smiles to the mix. The reporters turned to leave when one of them, probably Needleman gave a brief, "OOPS! Sorry Randall, didn't mean to run into you, didn't see you there…"

You would have thought Christmas had come early. Reporters swamped the general vicinity staring in at the reptile that had figured 'to hell with it' and had stepped into plain sight, leaning against the wall with his usual 'devil may care' attitude. If any of them had known to look they would have noticed his eyes weren't into it, his pose was a little lacklustre and he looked tired. "Mr Boggs!"

"Mr. Boggs can you…"

The questions were more invasive, several shoving their microphones at him with almost savage pleasure. Randall just raised an eyebrow gave a quiet "no comment" and remained leaning against the wall.

They didn't listen. Several more questions were thrown, several accusations were tossed in for good measure and more general hostility was shown. Randall just stood stiffly, said nothing and took it with an expression of one who had been forced to choke on his own vomit. All in all, not very impressed. Mike was watching with almost furious disgust.

When one of them went so far to shout out, "Hey lizard-boy, you deaf", Mike walked forward, single eye narrowed and a look of such open hostility on his face that it even impressed Randall. "Excuse me guys, I believe he said 'no comment'. Now if you don't mind, I think it's about time for you to clear off. You've been asked to leave, you need electricity, we need to work. Simple as that."

Several used this to their advantage, saying things like, "So you're actually standing up for the one that nearly cost you your job and some poor girls life?" Mike narrowed his eye, stood up to his full height of 3'8 and said, "If you would go so far as to check the actual facts instead of making up whatever trash and bull story you can come up with you would know that that was Waternoose-"

"Didn't Randall do that actual kidnapping?"

"Under Waternoose's orders. If you want to blame someone for that, blame him."

There was a deadened pause, expressions sneering on either end, Randall just standing there with a look of light shock on his face. There was a pause and a slightly surprising voice was added to the mix. "DAD!"

Kyle ran up next to his dad, taking in the surroundings with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Kyle…" Randall said quietly. Kyle got the hint and backed up a bit.

"Excuse me, boy are you one of the students he teaches?"

"You bet he is." A rather familiar voice was heard, a slightly nasally annoying one, but the sudden sound of something like a foghorn confirmed it. Pushing his way to the front of the group of reporters was none other than Mr. Finnigan with a press badge pinned to that stupid collar of his.

"Hey…you were that substitute guy that one time…" Kyle said slowly staring at him with slight surprise.

At that Randall's attention was snagged. "What one time? The time I got in trouble for you guys running a riot?"

Bad thing to say but it was too late now. "A riot?" Randall sighed and gave a slightly snarling response of, "That son of a…..something or other ran out on my class the other day. I was away sick, and he subbed."

"Yeah, that's right; I wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything to the kids."

Randall growled quietly, "What the heck would I be 'doing' to them huh?"

"Better safe than sorry, and it was a good thing I did too. You had them behaving like.."

"Behaving like what?! Disciplined and ordered students?!" Randall took a step forward eyes narrowed and expression deadly. If Mr. Finnigan had known better he would have turned and ran the other way screaming. As it was, he was always a bit of an idiot.

"Zombies! They didn't move, respond or do anything!" A couple reporters slapped hands to their foreheads.

"_Did you even ask them_?!" Randall snarled at him. He had leaned over him in a deadly twisted parody of a teacher asking a student a simple question. A mix between patronizing, and the threat of severe reprehend if he got it wrong. Finnigan, not recognizing the danger signals held his ground and replied, 

"I didn't have to, I could just look at them and tell."

"That's it…I'm gonna kill him." There was a sudden scramble to hold the raging reptile back as he snapped his arms out with every intention of ripping his tentacles off limb by limb and Mike and Kyle grabbed hold of his lower arms to try and restrain him. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Finnigan then got the hint and turned and tried to run, Randall's hand stretching out to grasp one retreating tentacle in a death grip. He let out a pained shout and Randall growled. The reporters for all their apparent dislike of Randall instead of heading directly to start and make a story of a psycho reptile mauling people, they obviously hated Finnigan more. They were hiding giggles of amusement, they had recognized, even with the threats, Randall hadn't done anything other than petrify him. They had heard about what Finnigan planned to do and had been disgusted. There was a majorly amused reaction and expression from most of them, several of them had clamped a hand over their mouths to prevent them from laughing as Randall's other hand managed to sneak out of Mikes grip and attach itself to another tentacle. Finnigan screamed in terror, before Sully walked up, grabbed Randall in a bear hug and restrained him as Finnigan ran away.

Randall was panting for breath but still managed to shout out, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, JUST YOU WAIT!"

"Making death threats Boggs?" a familiar voice asked. Roz had pushed her way over, but like most of the reporters, just looked amused. Randall relaxed so quickly he dropped from Sullivans hold.

"YES! That stupid something or other was the reason my class was put on watch! I had to take some moron come in and monitor my teaching methods, and I wasn't even there!" Several reporters winced quietly. "Why the heck did you decide for me to continue teaching?! For heavens sake I'd be around kids! I was charged for kidnapping! What kind of stupid method is that?! What were you hoping would happen? Was it some sort of, 'kidnapper recovery boot camp?!'"

Roz was snickering quietly, "Well…to be honest, no. Just a bit of a test run. You passed with flying colors. I also knew for a fact that you hadn't wanted to do it. Besides, you already were in something that even the best of us could tell you would have decided was a prison eventually. And I had contact with a certain Banshee friend of mine…"

Randall winced and narrowed his eyes. The reporters were having a field day noting every reaction, every word, minus the attempt on Finnigan's life. If the police wasn't worried, they weren't going to bother with it. No matter what it might make Randall out into. Some things were way too enjoyable to be messed with. He hadn't been hurt, and that scream was more than worth it. That led to another debate.

"Sir…" One of the reporters ventured. "How were you second?" Randall froze, turned to face the tentatively hovering cat like monster in front of him, wearing a blue dress and a curious expression.

"I honestly have no idea."

They left it at that. Roz cleared them away and life moved on. For a few weeks that is. Sully called Randall again, asking him to come in to fix something else. Randall had sighed, but agreed reluctantly.

……………………………………(M.I)…………………

"I can't believe you're going to do this… Do you know what could happen if something goes wrong?" Mike asked quietly his eye big. It had taken a lot of wheedling, but finally Sully had managed to do something most of the monsters had only dreamed of. The human kids were allowed into the building, in a confined area, for thirty minutes. They had a chance to bond with some, apologize to the original ones they had, and get a better understanding of them. Sully had decided if anyone needed closure, Randall definitely did. The preparations were done, everything was set, and life was good.

Unless some crazy, freaky ass reptile decided that he would rather tear the entire building down than participate. The monsters were huddled around the doors quietly, eyes big, they had managed to get the kids to understand and they had been thrilled. They waited assistants at the doors, each looking at the display board that was displaying a digital clock. Waiting for the time to reach 5:00. It had been pretty well organized, and two groups for their own time zones had successfully initiated their visits. Randall's had been Eastern-Pacific along with Sully's and the group currently doing it.

The idea was that the children would be introduced by their regular monsters and would eventually get to know their old ones, possibly getting over their fears of monsters and being better off in the long run, it was a good plan, and one that was set to work, if a certain reptile didn't ruin it. Although it was unlikely.

"Comin' online, in seven, six, five,"

"This is it…" Mike said softly, Sully nodded his head.

"Three, two, one….ONLINE!"

There was a pause as hundreds of cards were swiped, the doors came online, and the doors slowly opened. One by one, little heads peaked through the doors, expressions quizzical, filled with complete and total awe. It was the first time they had seen the other side. There were pauses. Some of the younger ones looked at each other, and then noticed the older kids. The older noticed the younger, and then noticed the monsters. Several eyes went big, several mouths dropped wide, and finally with a cry several kids ran out, gripping onto specific monsters with loud and joyful exclamations. Several kids to a monster. They noticed, several looked ready to fight over them that had happened before, they had found a way to prevent it.

"Who wants cookies?!" It was a pitiful thing really, bribing them with sweets to make sure they behaved, but they didn't have anything else to do. Besides, it worked. One cookie each and they were all content. They were too excited to bicker anyway. They made friends, were introduced and then all heck broke loose.

Randall slid in. He took one look around, realized what was going on, and gave a brief, "Oh…crap." Really quietly, but a few of them noticed him. There was a sudden stillness. Some of the kids Randall had scared in the past stared at him wide eyed and fearful, a few started shaking and trembling in terror. Then came the quiet whimpering. The other monsters had been warned he was coming over and they were expecting some form of shakiness, Sully had had that reaction as well. But he didn't have it nearly as bad as this…

Randall was at a complete and total loss until two little kids, probably around four each, a boy and a girl respectively, with the same face and same color hair and eyes, noticed the ones they were staring at. There was a pause before with a scream of absolutely joy they charged him.

Randall blinked, just in time to get two tiny human cannon balls hurled at his chest. He let out an "oof!" and caught them both before they hit the ground. He had too odd of a body shape to be knocked over backwards, so he just curled inward. "Dear lord, are you two TRYING to kill me?"

They looked up and immediately gave protest, "What? NEVER! We wouldn't want to kill you!" The two shouted as one. "We demand an apology!" Randall snickered.

"Demand huh? That's a pretty big word for you guys isn't it?"

"Aw come on!" The girl said punching him in the arm.

"Careful!" Randall exclaimed, putting them both on the ground and rubbing his hit arm with his other hand mockingly, "I'm very fragile you know, you don't want to break me."

They snorted. "Fragile! Ha!"

Randall snickered. Then realized he had an audience.

The entire floor was silent, watching the exchange in absolute awe. Several monsters looked shocked; Mike's mouth was dangerously close to hitting the floor. Sully's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets, and the sight of their completely dumbfounded expressions started a small snicker from Randall. Then it grew to a chuckle and finally an outright laugh, joined in by the two little kids, although it was debated whether or not they knew what they were laughing at or not. That was the last straw. Three monsters fainted. One named Needleman, the other Smitty, and one named Mike Wazowski.

He stopped with a smile. "What, think the heartless jerk couldn't laugh well think again!" Fungus let out a whoop, and hurried over, talking to him and the two kids. Randall had been smuggled by the two rather talented little kids into their home. He had been taken care of, and that was when the guide decided he couldn't take it, and was replaced by the secondary. He was more user friendly, and Amy and Toby, the two kids, made great friends with him. Eventually the guide had warmed up to them. And eventually with a rather quiet prodding from both of them, decided that he could teach. It was sneaky, who would expect Randall to teach, he had experience with younger kids, and it worked.

Sully just had to smile when he learned what the boys name was, Randall looked away and the expression turned to gleeful amusement. The day went better. He even made 'friends' with some of the other kids he scared. All of them were a little nervous but most were alright, eventually, after he proved that his blending abilities could also be used to amuse.

Mainly by using a hula-hoop, a ridiculously thin yet flexible body, and a trick or two he had the entire group in amazement. No laughter, but complete and total fixation. He flipped the hula-hoop off amidst impressed cheers and applause and then the half hour was up. But it was with one more surprise. Jack poked his head in, took one look, gasped, and saw Randall, Randall saw Jack and there was an immediate response of

"YOU!" Jack added a "You're alive" but you get the picture. There were some quiet apologies, some explanations and Jack was introduced. Several monsters crowded around, listening to what he had to say, he was warned not to tell anything, to which he full heartedly agreed. He was babysitting. They had to go.

The monsters looked at each other with expressions of complete and total satisfaction, Randall offered a small tentative smile to the many compliments he received and it was the start.

Sully was amazed. Mike was incredulous. They made a good pair.

And Randall was just Randall. For the first time in years, Randall was Randall.

:Finn:

_Epilogue up shortly._


	15. Epilogue

_Last little venture into the world of M.I. for a while. But I should be back eventually. We'll see. Depends on if my muse hits, but I might go on to some other things. I have one small oneshot for Hellboy, and a couple other things that I refused to post until I finished this one, so yeah… They need to be finished too. _

_This could go into its own chapter, but honestly, I think it sums it up pretty well. I hope you enjoy. Review replies at the bottom. The time frame in this story eats away at the end of a year. Starting towards the end of November. I could have made it Christmas…but I was planning to make that it's own oneshot sometime. So this is going to be a New Years one._

* * *

"Well…how are you doing?" Sully asked quietly.

"I'm good…little tired…nothing too much." Randall answered leaning on the wall and giving a slight nod.

"Always a good thing." Mike said smiling slightly. Kyle rolled his eye and poked his dad. Mike poked him back; they continued poking back and forth for a while, Randall watching with an expression of bewilderment while Sully simply shook his head. Celia sighed and rolled her own eye and smacked the both of them on the back of the head. Randall gave a small snicker.

"Don't tempt me." Randall shut up clasping his hands behind his back and looked at her, green eyes widening and an expression of complete and total innocence coming across his face. The cuteness level was almost harmful. Rachel burst out laughing while the rest of the gathered felt their jaw drop.

"I haven't seen THAT expression in a while. I didn't know you could still do it!" Rachel stated.

"Since when can you do that?!"

"Since I was really little?" Randall said with a question in his voice. "Yeah…around five I think." _ The Secondary to the rescue! _His mind exclaimed, Randall rolled his eyes.

"Talk about your odd talents…"

Randall snorted, "Hello…you're talking to the guy that can turn invisible, not to mention every shade texture and color imaginable, can stick to walls, can hack into almost any system and you call that an odd talent?"

"Ok…how about a weird one." Sully said offering a smile.

"Sure…we can go with that."

Kyle sighed. Randall nudged him, he fell over. Mike acting on impulse whacked Randall on the arm. Randall raised an eyebrow at him and Mike backed up. Fungus gave a sigh and finally laughed. The rest joined him; Randall looked at them all for a minute before letting out a small sigh and a chuckle.

They smirked, looking up at the clock on the wall. Five minutes to midnight. Five minutes until the New Year. "Never thought I'd ever find myself here…" Mike said simply, looking around at the surrounding area, taking in the slightly macabre décor. Randall offered a light smirk whacking him on the shoulder,

"For what it's worth, if someone had told me you'd be here I'd probably have them instituted."

There were a few chuckles in response before the quiet atmosphere returned. It could have been a major party, but considering the reptile's temperament it wasn't recommended. Besides, Kyle didn't need THAT much excitement. It was way past his bedtime as it was. With a small smirk Sully nudged Randall, who was taking a sip of water.

"You know, you actually would make a pretty decent laugher if you let yourself." The water sprayed to expectations, and they cracked up. Randall huffed in a mixture of embarrassment and amusement and just crossed his arms with a glare.

"And leave myself open for mocking and ridicule? No thanks, I've had enough of that thank you." They laughed again, but it was slightly less cheerful, recognizing the truth behind that statement.

"So…what's your New Years resolution?" Mike asked suddenly flicking his gaze over to Fungus.

"Me?" Fungus asked pointing at himself, he paused, thinking as Mike nodded with a slight smile. "I resolve to be less geeky and get a girlfriend."

There was a burst of laughter at that, Randall smirking at him, "Good luck with that."

"Oh shut up, what's yours?" Fungus nodded to Mike.

"I don't know… What about being less judgmental? Sound like something to work on?" There was a resounding chorus of "FINALLY!" to which Mike mock pouted at.

"Oh come on Googley-Bear, it's not that bad." Celia said she paused, "I resolve to be less temperamental." She failed to notice Mike cheering quietly behind her, probably a good thing. She would have been off to a bad start otherwise.

"What about you Rachel?"

"The usual, be the best big sister I can be." With that she proceeded to envelope her younger sibling in a back breaking hug that was designed purely to humiliate, and worked wonders.

"HEY! WATCH THE SPINE! I NEED THAT YOU KNOW!" They laughed.

"I resolve to learn how to cook better…" Cyrus stated glumly, thinking of his recent attempt and the devastation to the kitchen. Rachel had chased him around with a broom after that one.

"Not in my kitchen you won't!" Rachel said letting go of her younger brother and fixing a death glare on the cringing feline.

"Right…." He said sadly. Celia considered offering to help him, but if the stories were true, she didn't know if her own kitchen could take it.

"Sully?" Kyle asked looking at him.

"Eh… Stop being so passive?" Sully asked raising a furry eyebrow then noticed Randall rolling his eyes. "Don't think I can do it?"

"No, I just think it's an odd one to make. You being aggressive… Eh, whatever."

"Kyle?"

"To get to my proper year level." There were several noises of encouragement. "What about you Randall?"

"To not change a thing, I'm already amazing, why change?" They laughed.

"Try again." Rachel said smiling.

Randall offered a light smirk then sighed. "Alright…maybe to stop being so cynical all the time."

"Now that one I like." Mike stated smiling.

"Definitely something good."

"Hey…it's almost time."

At that they looked at the clock on the wall, the second hand ticking away slowly towards the twelve.

"5….4….3…2….1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They shouted, Randall gave a small sarcastic "yippee." And they left it at that.

Or would have… "Hey…Randall." Randall turned to face the slyly grinning mug of the purple and blue colored monster in front of him. "Happy Birthday."

Looking down at the black and red wrapped present Randall let out a small sound of surprise before snatching it. He looked at it, then at Sully, back and forth for a second then said "This does not get you bonus points."

"Damn."

And they laughed, more presents were brought out, and Randall actually smiled.

…………………………………………END……………………………………..

_Alright. That's it, the end of the story, and the beginning of a new friendship. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for this taking so long, the epilogue didn't flow as naturally as I thought and I had to do several modifications. I'm still not too happy with it, but it'll do. _

_Replies…_

_Sean Fogle: No, it's not very realistic, but I needed some form of history between the two. Besides, it amused me. This whole story isn't very realistic, but hey, it's fun. _

_As for Randall crying with Sully…I couldn't think of a better way to do it. I foreshadowed it, and it happened. Here's the thing. It's been nine years. This whole time frame happens nine years after the event. Randall can hold a grudge I'm sure, but that much pressure will eventually lead to results, and that was the one thing I thought of. Besides…it's not THAT crazy…then again I AM crazy so maybe it is. I hope you liked it anyways. _

_I'm also going to guess that you are in fact a skim reader. Nothing against that, I just find that you do in fact miss things if you read like that. I stated what the kids were doing there, it was a ploy to get them to respond better, and gain some ties, making their job easier, and letting the monsters that would be guilty about scaring them gain some closure. That and it was a secret plot device that the author used to answer some questions. _

_Someone: Good. They're rather hazardous to your health to be honest. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like the end. Not too cheesy I hope…_


End file.
